Bienvenidos al futuro fairy tail
by The stardreamer
Summary: Contando las historias que viven día a día los hijos de nuestros héroes,conozcan a violet, yuki, flame, alice y demás personajes que esperan por ti (hijos del Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale entre otros) - THESTARDREAMER
1. NUEVOS HEROES

BIENVENIDOS AL NUEVO FAIRY TAIL

Nuestra historia comienza en la pequeña ciudad de magnolia, en un gremio bastante ruidoso, que todos conocemos y adoramos, por supuesto es fairy tail donde después de la muerte de makarov, fue asignado el puesto a laxus dreyar. Mientras en el gremio ya mencionado se da a lugar una pelea clásica.

-no huyas no he terminado contigo-gritaba un pequeño rubio que traía una bufanda blanca, una chaqueta con detalles azules claros y un pantalón blanco holgado.

-no estoy huyendo lagartija-dijo otra pequeña de cabellos azules como la noche que vestía un vestido azul claro corto hasta las rodillas, encima una chaqueta azul oscuro y unas botas negras.

-uff esto es así siempre, no pueden pararla un día al menos-menciono un chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la barra, el cual traía una armadura, y por debajo una camisa de manga larga color azul oscuro, un pantalón café claro y unas botas.

-que esperabas, flame-nii siempre le busca pelea-menciono una peli rosada, que traía una pequeña falda y un suéter que no cubría sus hombros.

-si pero no lo entiendo ellos eran muy unidos de pequeños-refuto el primero

-si, pero creo que empezó a aprender algunas cosas de papá-sentencio la chica

Disculpen los presento, el primer chico el rubio es flame dragneel, la peli azul es ur fullbuster, el pelirrojo es simón Fernández, y por último la peli rosa es Alice dragneel.

Mientras tanto venían entrando los padres de dichos muchachos, dispuestos a separarlos.

-ur deja al hijo de la lagartija–dijo gray

-¿qué dijiste hielito?-repuso natsu

-¡lo que oíste!-grito gray

-quieres pelea verdad-sentencio natsu antes de soltar el primer puñetazo hacia gray

-estos nunca cambiaran-dijo Lucy la cual cargaba a una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años

-juvia concuerda con eso-refuto juvia que al igual cargaba con un pequeño peli azul que estaba tomando una pequeña siesta.

-¡mama!-grito Alice que salió corriendo hacia donde Lucy y juvia estaban.

-¿cómo les fue en la misión?-comento Alice

-bien, de echo fue bastante sencilla, aunque no gracias a esos dos de ahí-dijo Lucy señalando a sus respectivos esposos.

-juvia ama a gray-sama pero a veces gray-sama complica las cosas por pelear con natsu-san-termino juvia.

Pronto llego la noche en el gremio y los padres tuvieron que hacerse cargo de llevarse a sus hijos, los cuales por tanto alboroto habían terminado demasiado cansados cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-oe, mamá no quieres que te ayude con tatsuki, parece un poco pesada-dijo Alice

-na está bien, si me canso con gusto natsu se la llevara-dijo sonriendo Lucy

-¡espera Alice!-gritaron desde el gremio, seguido de una imagen de simón corriendo hacia ellos

-simón, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Alice

-o-olvidaban las llaves-dijo simón jadeando por correr

-o gracias por poco y no entramos a casa-menciono la peli rosa con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿¡eh!? O d-de nada-respondió el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado

-por cierto, ¿mañana llegan Levy chan y erza-san verdad simón?-comento Lucy con una mirada un poco picara hacia simón

-¿eh? o si, si mañana llegan Lucy-san-respondió rápidamente simón antes de regresar al gremio

-(valla ese chico ¿quién diría que saldría igual que su padre? Jeje)-pensó Lucy

Al día siguiente a primera hora, como siempre estaban todos reunidos esperando a los padres y amigos que llegarían de una misión de una semana.

-**EN LA ENTRADA DE MAGNOLIA-**

-¡Al fin en casa! gi-hi -grito enérgicamente Gale, un chico bastante alto, de pelo negro y algo largo, que tenía unos pircings sobre su ceja izquierda, vestía una chaqueta de color negro con detalles azules claros.

-No seas tan ruidoso, Gale-declaro una peli azul que se veía bastante concentrada en su libro, ella a comparación de Gale era pequeña y vestía un vestido naranja con detalles plateados.

-vamos Lily, deberías estar más feliz, ya llegamos a casa-dijo Levy

-déjelos Levy-san su humor seguro cambiara cuando lleguemos al gremio-declaro un peliazul que vestía una chaqueta blanca con detalles azules oscuros y unas botas negras.

-creo que tienes razón, yuki-kun-termino Levy

-**Dentro del gremio-**

Sentado en el mismo lugar de la barra estaba simón, con una cara que dejaba ver preocupación e impaciencia.

-vamos simón, anímate erza-san y jellal-san ya no deben tardar en llegar-dijo Alice que trataba de alegrar un poco a su compañero.

-eso no es lo que me preocupa, si no violet-nee-sama-dijo el pelirrojo

-vamos ella igual debe estar bien, te lo aseguro-continua la peli rosa con las mismas intenciones.

-b-bueno si t-tú lo dices-concluyo simón volteando bruscamente hacia otro lado para evitar que viera el leve sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

De repente, se abrieron las puertas del gremio que resonaron en todas partes

-¡llegamos gi-hi!-grito gajeel

-¡chicos! Al fin-dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa

-¡mama!-grito simón corriendo hacia erza, y está recibiéndolo con un gran abrazo.


	2. FICHAS TECNICAS

**FICHAS TECNICAS**

**FLAME DRAGNEEL**

**PADRES:** LUCY Y NATSU DRAGNEEL

**EDAD: **15 AÑOS

**MAGIA: **DRAGON SLAYER DE FUEGO

**MARCA**: BRAZO DERECHO PARTE SUPERIOR (ROJA)

**GUSTA: **EL FUEGO

**NO GUSTA: **YUKI

**ALICE DRAGNEEL**

**EDAD**: 16 AÑOS

**MAGIA**: DRAGON SLAYER DE FUEGO

MARCA: MANO DERECHA (ROJA)

**GUSTA**: SU FAMILIA

**NO GUSTA**: CUANDO SU FAMILIA SE SEPARA PARA IR DE MISION

**TATSUKI DRAGNEEL**

**EDAD: **6 AÑOS

**MAGIA: **MAGA CELESTIAL

MARCA: BRAZO DERECHO(ROSA)

**GUSTA: **VIRGO, SU PAPA, ALICE

**NO GUSTA: **QUEDARSE SOLA

**YUKI FULLBUSTER**

**PADRES**: JUVIA Y GRAY FULLBUSTER

**EDAD**: 18 AÑOS

**MAGIA**: WATER MAGE

MARCA: Debajo de la clavícula, en su pectoral derecho (AZUL CLARO)

**GUSTA**: EL FRIO

**NO GUSTA**: QUE FLAME MOLESTE A UR

**UR FULLBUSTER**

**EDAD: **15 AÑOS

**MAGIA:** ICE-MAKE

MARCA: PIERNA IZQUIERDA (AZUL OSCURO)

**GUSTA: **JUGAR CON FLAME, YUKI, EL HIELO

**NO GUSTA: **QUE SUS PADRES LA SOBREPROTEJAN

**MIZU FULLBUSTER**

**EDAD: **6 AÑOS

**MAGIA: **ICE AND WATER MAGE

MARCA: IGUAL QUE YUKI PERO AZUL OSCURO

**GUSTA: **SU MAMA, Y SU PAPA

**NO GUSTA: **ESTAR LEJOS DE SUS PADRES

**VIOLET FERNANDEZ**

**PADRES: **ERZA Y JELLAL FERNANDES

**EDAD:** 18 AÑOS

**MAGIA: **MAGIA OSCURA

MARCA: BRAZO IZQUIERDO (MORADO)

**GUSTA: **IR SOLA A MISIONES

**NO GUSTA: **QUE LE DIGAN DEBIL

**SIMÓN FERNANDEZ**

**EDAD**: 16 AÑOS

**MAGIA**: RE-EQUIPAR (CABALLERO)

MARCA:BRAZO IZQUIERDO (AZUL OSCURO)

**GUSTA**: EL PASTEL, LUCHAR, ALICE

**NO GUSTA**: DEJAR SOLOS A SUS AMIGOS

**GALE REDFOX**

**PADRES: **LEVY Y GAJEEL REDFOX

**EDAD: **17 AÑOS

**MAGIA: **DRAGON SLAYER DE HIERRO

MARCA: HOMBRO IZQUIERDO (BLANCA COMO LA DE LEVY)

**GUSTA: **PELEAR CON FLAME Y MAKAROV

**NO GUSTA: **DEJAR SOLA A SU HERMANA

**LILY REDFOX**

**EDAD: **15 AÑOS

**MAGIA: **SOLID SCRIPT

MARCA: ESPALDA (NEGRO)

**GUSTA: **LEER, PASAR TIEMPO CON SU PADRE Y SU HERMANO MENOR

**NO GUSTA: **QUE LA LLAMEN ENANA (EXCEPTO SU PADRE)

**TETSU REDFOX**

**EDAD: **6 AÑOS

**MAGIA: **DRAGON SLAYER DE HIERRO

MARCA: HOMBRO (NEGRO)

**GUSTA: **ESTAR CON TATSUKI

**NO GUSTA: **QUE NO LO DEJEN PELEAR O IR A MISIONES CON SU FAMILIA

**MACAROV DREYAR**

**PADRES**: LAXUS Y MIRAJANE

**EDAD: **17 AÑOS

**MAGIA**: DRAGON SLAYER DE TRUENO

MARCA: PECTORAL IZQUIERDO (BLANCA)

**GUSTA: **PELEAR

**NO LE GUSTA: **QUE SU MADRE NO LO DEJE IR SOLO A MISIONES

NOTAS*

-TATSUKI SIGNIFICA PRINCESA DRAGON

-YUKI SIGNIFICA NIEVE

-MIZU SIGNIFICA AGUA

-TETSU SIGNIFICA HIERRO

-FALTAN MAS PERSONAJES PERO SUBIRE SUS FICHAS CONFORME APARESCAN EN LA HISTORIA

/(0/0)/ -STARDREAMER


	3. La vida en el gremio

Disclaimer- los personajes no me pertenecen si no a hiro mashima-sensei

**-dentro del gremio-**

-¡mama!-grito simón antes de correr hacia erza y esta lo recibió con un abrazo

-simón, ojala te hayas portado bien-dijo erza

- ya no soy un niño para que me digas eso, pero si-lo último en voz baja para que no lo escucharan

-lu-chan, ya regresamos-declaro Levy llendo hacia Lucy

-qué bueno, como estuvo la misión-dijo Lucy antes de que un pequeño de unos 6 años saliera corriendo hacia Levy el pequeño tenía el pelo de un azul oscuro y algo corto.

-tetsu, te extrañamos-dijeron todos los redfox corriendo a encontrarse con el más pequeño de ellos

- p-pues, p-por qué m-me d-dejan solo-chillo el niño con grandes lágrimas en los ojos

- sabes que es peligroso-soltó Lily con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sincera pero casi nula

- te prometo que si dejas de llorar te dejaremos ir la próxima vez-sentencio gajeel

- e-esta b-bien, gihi!-finalizo tetsu limpiando las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro

-**EN LA BARRA-**

**-**Yuki-kun te aseguraste de comer bien-regañaba juvia a su hijo mayor mientras le daba un gran abrazo

-si mamá, te juro que comí todo lo que mandaste-dijo el peli azul con el poco aire que le quedaba por tal asfixiante abrazo

- yuki-nii!-se escuchó el grito de ur desde el otro lado del gremio

-yuki, tus hermanos te extrañaron mucho, deberían ser los primero a los que saludes-dijo gray mirando hacia juvia que no dejaba ir a su primogénito

-si, si creo que tienes razón, papá-dijo yuki soltándose de su mama

-ven ur, vamos a dar una vuelta-termino el peli azul cargando a su pequeño hermano que se encontraba parado a un lado de su padre aferrado a su pierna, acto seguido los fullbuster salieron del gremio liderados por el mayor.

-¡juvia quiere ir con ellos!-refuto juvia siendo jalada por gray

-déjalos, yuki acaba de llegar y seguramente quiere pasar tiempo con ellos-dijo el peli azul abrazando a su esposa.

-e-esta b-bien si gray-sama lo dice -termino juvia un tanto sonrojada

-**AUN LADO DE ELLOS-**

-No puedo creer que ellos se hayan hecho una pareja-dijo jellal sentado junto a su esposa

-creo que era inevitable, al fin la paciencia e insistencia de juvia hicieron efecto en gray-le respondió erza acurrucándose en el

-t-tu c-crees-termino el peli azul muy sonrojado por las acciones de su esposa, muy por el contrario de ella que ni cuenta se daba del sonrojo de su esposo.

-esto nunca cambia verdad lu-chan, siempre todos tan enérgicos y despreocupados-dijo Levy a Lucy que estaban sentadas en otra silla no muy lejos de ahí

-si supongo, pero creo que erza-san y jellal-san si están un poco preocupados por violet-chan-dijo Lucy

-sí, pero-dijo Levy con una cara de preocupación-pienso que violet-chan debe estar bien, sana y salva, después de todo defiende muy bien el nombre de su madre como la actual Titania-termino Levy con una gran sonrisa.

-Jeje, me gusta que el gremio siempre este así de contento-dijo Alice

-sí, eso creo, ahora que mis padres volvieron creo que ya no hay de qué preocuparme, verdad?-le respondió simón con una media sonrisa.

-¡Si!-le grito Alice con una sonrisa aún más grande-(no cabe duda que se parece mucho a su madre, pero tiene el cálido corazón de su padre)-pensó simón

**-EN EL CENTRO DEL GREMIO-**

-que gusto verte hierrito-dijo flame hacia Gale

-no más del que tengo al verte lagartija-refuto Gale acercándose a flame

-¡QUE DIJISTE!-gritaron al unísono los dragon slayer más jóvenes al chocar sus frentes

- cálmense ya-les grito ur congelándolos-parecen unos niños-sentencio la joven maga

-o vamos tienes la misma edad que nosotros-le respondió Gale

-si ¡pero no me porto como una niña pequeña como ustedes!-termino la peli azul

-um, ur-san tu ropa-dijo Alice a lo lejos

-eh-fue lo único que ur pudo balbucear antes de darse cuenta que no traía más que su ropa interior puesta y salir corriendo en busca de lo demos de su vestimenta

-que rara es esa chica-termino Gale

-s-si c-como digas-dijo flame en respuesta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-así pero en que estábamos-le repuso el moreno a el rubio antes de darle un buen puñetazo y empezar otra de sus peleas

-con que esas tenemos, veamos quien pierde esta vez- le grito el dragon slayer de fuego a su compañero

Entonces empezó otra batalla titánica dentro del gremio, dejando ver así un paisaje muy recurrente en sus adentros, una ur buscando su ropa, los pequeños dragon slayer peleando, los adulto en la barra ya sea bebiendo o hablando o como Titania comiendo pastel junto a su esposo y los jóvenes más grandes como Alice, simón o algunos tranquilos como Lily sentados charlando.

-no corras hierrito no he terminado _Karyuu no Hokou- _grito el rubio sin darse cuenta de que el moreno se había movido y este iba en dirección a su hermana mayor y finalmente dándole a ella en el ataque

-demonios-grito flame con una cara de terror

Por supuesto su hermana era dulce y amable, pero hasta ella perdía la paciencia y sacaba su carácter, el cual muy pocos (entra ellos flame y Gale) habían visto.

-l-lo s-siento Alice-nee, fue culpa de Gale iba directo a el l-lo juro-balbuceaba el pequeño sin respuesta de la nube de humo que se había formado tras el ataque

-más te vale correr-dijo al fin la peli rosa con un brillo malévolo en su rostro

-q-que?-fue lo único que flame pudo decir antes de que su tranquila hermana se transformara en el demonio de fuego

-_Karyuu no Koen-_ grito la pelirosa que perseguía su hermano

-nee, yo también quiero jugar con nii-san y nee-chan-dijo tatsuki que estaba siendo cargada por su papa

-¿eh?, no sé si Lucy quiera que te deja ir-dijo natsu algo preocupado

-p-pero q-quiero ir-dijo la pequeña entra sus brazos a punto de llorar

-e-está bien pero no le digas a tu madre que yo te deje ir-finalizo el pelirosa con una media sonrisa hacia su pequeña

-yey!-grito la niña saliendo de sus brazos y sacando una llave de su pequeña bolsa- ABRETE PUERTA DE LA DOCELLA-chillo la pequeña de pelo entre anaranjado y color piel (combinación del pelo rosa y rubio)dejando salir así a uno de sus espíritus

-ordéneme, hime-sama-recito como de costumbre la sirvienta

-quiero jugar con nii-san y nee-chan-dijo la niña

-a la orden-tomo a suki (como abrevian su nombre de cariño)y la llevo en medio de la batalla donde Alice y flame estaban destruyendo las mesas y sillas del gremio

-_Karyuu no tekken-_ contraataco el rubio, pero no se dio cuenta de que virgo entraba en el campo con la pequeña en brazos

-_Karyuu no Kenkaku-_ invoco las llamas la mayor de los dragneel para así chocar su ataque contra el de su hermano menor y evitar una tragedia

-¡VIRGO!, no deberías interponerte en la batalla y menos con suki en brazos-regaño la pelirosa

- solo cumplo las ordenes de hime-sama-respondió la doncella sin inmutarse-¿me castigara ahora?-añadió haciendo caer a Alice (estilo anime)

-**YA TODOS CALMADOS-**

**-SIMÓN POV-**

-NO CABE DUDA QUE A PESAR DE SER DULCE Alice TAMBIEN ES FUERTE-pensó para si mismo

-y tiene una habilidad para pelear nata, incluso pudo contrarrestar los ataque de flame y eso que el es muy fuerte-añadió

-deja ya de pensar en ella simón o quizá se dará cuenta-dijo yuki-kun

-y-yo no estoy pensando en a-Alice-le conteste

-yo nunca te dije que Alice-me respondió

-**NORMAL POV-**

Mientras Alice terminaba de regañar y explicarle a virgo(inútilmente) que no debía atravesarse en las batallas, simón y yuki discutían sobre sus temas, Gale volvía a pelear con flame y Lucy regañaba a natsu por poner en peligro a suki nadie se dio cuenta del aire familiar que empezaba a invadir el gremio.

De repente tras un azote las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par dejando ver la silueta de una joven que vestía muy misteriosamente una capa negra, por debajo traía una armadura ligera, tenía el pelo morado amarrado en una coleta que dejaba caer libremente dos mechones tras su cabello.

-Regrese-sentencio la joven, dejando a todos boquiabiertos tras su regreso.

NOTAS*

Tranquilos chicos porque con la llegada de esta chica se dará una aventura, si no la puse antes es porque quería presentar bien a los principales y pues como con en el gremio o con la familia- **THESTARDREAMER **


	4. La nueva titania

_Disclaimer los personajes le pertenecen a hiro mashima-sensei_

-Regrese-sentencio la joven, dejando a todos boquiabiertos tras su regreso.

Inmediatamente todos vieron a la misteriosa chica que había llegado e incluso había sido la causa del cese de batalla entre Gale y flame, hasta que al fin alguien se dignó a hablar.

-¡Violet-nee-sama!-grito al fin simón después de tal shock

-regrese-repitió la joven, al punto de las lagrimas

Cabe destacar que aunque violet sea fría no puede pasar mucho sin su familia aun que si ellos lo ameritan podría separarse de por vida.

-violet-hablaron igualmente jellal y erza al mismo tiempo que los cuatro Fernández corrían a su encuentro.

-¿por qué no te comunicaste con nosotros?-chillo erza al abrazar a su hija

-fue todo un año-repetía una y otra vez jellal

-te extrañamos-dijo por último el más pequeño de ellos para al fin dejar ir a su hermana para que se tranquilizara.

**-EN LA BARRA DESPUES DE UN RATO-**

**-**no fue nada de eso, estoy bien Wendy –san-decía violet mientras le atacaban con magia curativa (por unas leves heridas) y le pregonaban millones de motivos por su ausencia-la verdad es que seguí tomando trabajo tras trabajo, todos quieren que fairy tail resuelva sus asuntos desde que se hicieron fama los hijos de sus héroes-termino la joven maga dándole un toque sarcástico a lo ultimo

-Así que fue eso-murmuro erza con media sonrisa-supongo que, yo habría hecho lo mismo, !Pero por lo menos mándanos una paloma mensajera!-refunfuño Titania dejándole un gran golpe a su hija.

-cálmate erza, lo bueno es que esta sana y salva-contesto jellal sujetando a su esposa

-lo siento, lo pensé pero de verdad estaba muy ocupada, encontré algo sospechoso durante mi viaje-concluyo la Fernández mayor con una cara de preocupación hacia lo último-la verdad es que volví por ayuda del gremio, hablare con el maestro para llevarme a makarov y también necesitare a Alice, yuki y necesito a Lily o Levy-san para abrir un sello echo de runas-concluyo violet antes de que el silencio se apoderara de ellos.

-que hay detrás de ese sello que necesitas llevarte a la elite de fairy tail-pregunto laxus que acababa de llegar-vamos, debe ser algo peligroso para que violet, la gran maga todopoderosa-aunque laxus sonara un poco malvado lo hacía con el sentimiento de aligerar la presión en el ambiente.

-solo puedo decir que es algo personal-termino la joven viendo hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de sus familiares y seres queridos.

-¡vio-chan!-grito Alice desde el otro lado del gremio al salir corriendo hacia ella seguida de sus hermanos, los fullbuster y los redfox.

-al-chan-susurro la maga al ver a todos sus amigos llegar hacia ella-chicos como les ha ido han crecido mucho, Gale ya eres todo un hombre, ur sí que eres toda una mujer, flame te has vuelto fuerte, y los pequeños, mizu, tetsu Jeje los extrañe-dijo violet a cada uno de ellos.

-tú también has crecido violet-dijo Gale

-t-tú crees violet-chan-dijo algo tímida ur

-si lo creo ur pero veo que sigues perdiendo tu ropa-sentencio la peli morada

-¡¿q-que?!-respondió la peli azul al salir corriendo por algo de ropa

-¿y qué tal tu viaje?-pregunto Alice hacia su mejor amiga, claro junto con Lily, y asuka-senpai.

-¿bueno la verdad es que quisiera pedirles un favor?-dijo la maga con una cara bastante deplorable

-¿q-que sucede?-dijeron yuki y Gale muy preocupados ante la expresión de su amiga.

-necesito que vayan conmigo a una misión muy importante-declaro antes de añadir-por su puesto te necesito Alice, igualmente a yuki, Gale, Lily y en cuanto llegue a makarov.

-lo siento pero sabes que no hago misiones de altos rangos-dijo secamente la primera mencionada

-Alice sé que tienes tus razones pero no puedo ir sin ti-reprocho violet

-¡llévate a flame! Él también es poderoso y seguro querrá ir contigo y los demás, además porque no nos quieres decir cuál es la misión-termino la pelirosa

-se los diré en cuanto estén todos-respondió su amiga para salir del gremio del mismo modo en que entro.

-lo siento, erza-san, jellal-san, simón-susurro la pequeña

-**2 DIAS DESPUES-**

Nadie repitió el tema de violet o la discusión con Alice desde ese día, tenían miedo de lo que erza o jellal pudieran hacer ante sus posibles comentarios.

Esa misma mañana al fin llegaron los tan esperados makarov junto con su mama, mira jane.

-¿mira-san, volviste a hacer misiones?, pensé que ya no las hacías-pregunto Lucy que los acompañaba

-sí, lo sé pero esta pequeño quería salir a hacer una y puesto que laxus estaba ocupado yo lo tuve que acompañar-termino mira con una de sus sonrisas-por cierto escuche que violet-chan al fin regreso

-sí, pero trajo consigo muchos enigmas, dijo que quiere llevarse a los chicos a un trabajo o algo así-recito la rubia

-ya veo-acompaño la albina a tal comentario de Lucy

**-EN EL GREMIO-**

-SIMÓN POV-

Desde la pelea entre Alice y violet-nee-sama ambas han cargado consigo esa cara que demuestra preocupación y arrepentimiento, solo que ambas son muy orgullosas, por qué no lo resuelven, se están llevando todo el ánimo del gremio consigo

Violet en casa ni se presenta y si llega es directo a su cuarto, y Alice se queda sentada o no esta en el gremio, flame y Gale ni siquiera pelean.

Me decido y empiezo con Alice para hablarle sobre eso

-Alice, ¿estás bien?

-sí, si lo estoy-dijo sin siquiera mirarme o darme una de sus sonrisas

-sí, ya lo veo

**-**NORMAL POV-

-¡¿Ya está aquí makarov!?-grito la recién llegada violet

-sí, me dijeron que me buscabas violet-le respondió inmediatamente

-muy bien así me gusta que cooperen, ahora todos reúnanse-le grito la peli morada con media sonrisa

Violet se acercó lentamente hacia Alice que seguía con la mirada perdida

-oe, escucha mis razones y entonces si decide si vienes o no-declaro la maga

-q-que, ¿no estas enojada?-le pregunto muy sorprendida la pelirosa

-por supuesto que no, entiendo tus razones y por eso aún me quiero arriesgar y llevarte conmigo-respondió violet con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

-está bien te escuchare-dijo Alice mas relajada

-**YA TODOS REUNIDOS-**

-ya sé que todos han esperado por saber cuál es la misión y he decidido esperar que todos estuvieran para salir mañana-repitió la maga para explicar lo sucedido días atrás a los recién llegados

-la verdad es que detrás del sello-empezó la joven haciendo a todos poner atención, incluso la adultos se habían reunido alrededor de la peli morado

-se encuentra la base de **CRIME SORCIERE- **termino la joven mirando hacia el piso

NOTAS*

-espero les esté gustando, soy algo mala con las ideas de peleas y batallas pero trato de mejorarlo.

-pueden dejar un review con su opinión de si debo poner otro capítulo con fichas o adherir estas a las que ya subí

-esperen a el nuevo capítulo, prometo no tardar en subirlo!

-**THESTARDREAMER**


	5. El viaje

Disclaimer los personajes pertenecen a hiro mashima-sensei

-la verdad es que detrás del sello-empezó la joven haciendo a todos poner atención, incluso la adultos se habían reunido alrededor de la peli morado

-se encuentra la base de **CRIME SORCIERE- **termino la joven mirando hacia el piso.

-p-pero lo deshice hace muchos años-grito inmediatamente jellal al recibir muchas miradas acusadoras

-¡l-lo sé! Es por eso que quiero averiguar quién está usando el nombre de mi padre para sus oscuros propósitos-grito también la maga

Al instante todos quedaron en blanco, quien podría ser el causante de usar crime sorciere como un gremio oscuro años después de que jellal lo deshiciera.

-Está bien iré-dijo al fin Alice atrayendo la atención de todos y en especial de la familia Fernández

-¿s-segura?-dijo violet un poco recuperada del silencio y el ambiente que se había generado en el gremio

-por supuesto, quizá no sé lo que estás pasando, quizá mi poder al final sea un problema en la misión pero aun así ustedes son miembros importantes de mi familia y si necesitan mi ayuda se las daré-termino la joven dragon slayer de fuego con una de sus típicas sonrisas cálidas.

-y yo-añadió yuki

-inclúyanme-dijo sin animo Lily

-cuentas conmigo-termino así makarov

-tal vez no te seamos de mucha ayuda pero si nos aceptas también iremos-dijeron ur, flame y Gale

-s-si ustedes quieren pueden venir también-sentencio la muy feliz Titania que ya empezaba a portarse fría como de costumbre

-Pues está decidido, irán violet, Alice, simón, Gale, yuki, makarov, Lily, flame y ur-repitió laxus desde el

Segundo piso

-p-pero yo no dije que iría-reclamo simón

-lo se, me imagine que también querrías ir, después de todo también es tu padre no?-le refuto el mago

-s-si p-pero-balbuceaba simón mientras los demás se preparaban para hacer sus cosas para su misión

-violet-llamo su padre para llamar su atención-no tienes que hacer esto, la verdad no me importa si usan mi nombre o el del gremio, ultear y meredy ya hicieron sus vidas y creo que pensaran igual, dudo que ul no se haya dado cuenta de esto-termino el peli azul

-lo sé, no creas que no investigue, ellos están haciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que era el propósito del gremio, ellos están creando más gremios oscuros y tenemos que detenerlos cueste lo que cueste-dijo fríamente la peli morada

-definitivamente se parece a mí, déjala jellal seguramente ya venía venir esto-recito muy juguetonamente la pelirroja jalando a su familia

**-con los dragneel-**

-tienen que llevar vendas y medicinas por que flame suele lastimarse mucho con sus locuras a la mitad de la batalla y…-decía Lucy agarrando a su hija mayor para que lo entendiera

-e-esta b-bien-era lo único que balbuceaba Alice

-déjalos Lucy, seguro estarán bien para eso los e entrenado-hablo al fin el padre de los niños

-p-pero papa mi descontrol podría ser un problema-dijo Alice mirando al piso un poco preocupada

Si bien la mayor de los hijos tenía un serio problema de descontrol al pelear con todo su poder terminaba fuera de sí y a veces hasta atacaba a sus compañeros, era como si la furia del fuego la controlara, claro eso solo cuando usaba todo su poder

-No pasara esta vez, hemos trabajado en ello lo olvidas-dijo natsu acariciando la cabeza de su hija, la cual lo miro más segura

-sí, sí muy emotivo todos no tiene cosas que preparar para mañana-dijo cortantemente laxus desde su sitio

-ok-está bien-ya nos vamos-hasta luego-hey esperen-entre otros saludos y despedidas sonaron en el gremio de los chicos y familiares que ya se iban

-no deberías ser tan duro con ellos-dijo mira caminando hacia su esposo

-si no lo hago yo quien lo hará-refuto el nuevo maestro

-o vamos, en el fondo tienes el mismo corazón ligero que el del maestro (refiriendo se al tercer maestro makarov)

-um, tu sabes cómo aniquilarme todos los argumento ¿verdad?-termino laxus abrazando a su esposa

-**EN LA MAÑANA-**

-listos, nos vamos-dijo violet liderando la marcha junto con Gale

-nos vemos papa-bye-hasta luego -volveremos pronto-dijeron yuki y los otros para despedirse de su familia

-a donde nos dirigimos nee-sama-pregunto simón

-cerca de clover, ahí una montañas, la recepción ahí es mala es por eso que victoria no pudo ubicarlos antes-respondió la maga

-¡victoria!-grito makarov- Vicky-chan estuvo contigo, porque no me lo habías dicho antes

-por qué no me parecía necesario-dijo violet en el mismo tono juguetón y cortante

-¿e-eso quiere d-decir que tomaremos e-el tren?-dijo asqueado flame ya imaginándose la tortura

-por supuesto, acaso esperabas que fuéramos caminando, ni loca-refuto Lily que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada

-además victoria nos esperara en la estación de clover-repitió violet

Y así siguieron su camino con destino a la estación donde rápidamente violet, simón, Lily, yuki y ur forzaron a entrar a los dragon slayer que los acompañaban, incluso Alice la mas calmada tenia problemas con el transporte, así que los amontonaron a todos en un rincón del tren y los demás se sentaron tan tranquilos como nunca

-hey nee-sama, no es un poco cruel dejarlos tirados ahí-dijo simón

-no me importa, si quieren pueden venir, pero si me llegan a vomitar o algo los mato-termino la joven con una mirada de verdad intimidatoria

-o-okey-susurro simón

-déjalos ahí no creo que les pase nada-le dijo Lily que estaba sentada a un lado leyendo como de costumbre

**-AL FIN EN LA ESTACION EN CLOVER-**

-vivos al fin-grito flame

-logramos sobrevivir-ayudo Gale

-no exageren niños eso no es nada-dijo la peli morada hacia dichos muchachos que yacían en el suelo

-¿chicos? Son ustedes en verdad cuanto tiempo, así que si los pudiste reunir violet-chan-decía una chica de cabello café oscuro que llevaba una pantalón café claro, unas botas, una bolsa y su cabello suelto

**-¡Vicky!-**gritaron todos al unísono

-p-pero ¿has estado viajando con violet?-pregunto Alice ya recuperada del viaje

-sip-respondio muy alegre y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-Pero díganme como esta mama-dijo ahora si con mucho interés

-pues como siempre, borracha-dijeron al fin

-va que se la va a hacer-respondió feliz la castaña- bueno a lo que vinieron ¿no? , vamos a darles su merecido a esos magos oscuros-esto en un tono y con una cara más seria

**-¡SI!-**gritaron todos para salir así de la estación e iniciar su recorrido hacia las montañas

-a-así que Vicky-chan ¿cómo has cambiado en este tiempo?-dijo makarov que caminaba junto a su compañera

-así tú crees? , tú también te has hecho todo un hombre-respondía contenta

-podrían dejar de coquetear y concentrarse en el punto ya casi llegamos-dijo cortante mente la maga oscura

-q-que n-no hacíamos n-nada-balbuceaban ambos

-si niéguenlo como simón y Alice-repitió la primera

-q-que p-pero n-nosotros n-no-decían Alice y simón

-ya llegamos- sentencio violet frente una cueva-Lily haz tu trabajo

-si-dijo excitada la joven maga que saco sus hojas y empezaba a analizar las runas

-esto tardara un poco chicos tendrán que esperar-comentaba la peli azul

-no importa a esto es a lo que vinimos-declaro Gale

-tenemos tiempo de sobra, no harán movimientos mientras estemos aquí-dijo flame

-Pero tiempo es lo que no van a tener si se quedan aquí-decía una voz extraña

-p-pero que-murmuro yuki

-rápido todos alrededor de Lily, ella tiene que terminar su trabajo-dijo violet

-ustedes no deberían de haber venido, son solo unos chiquillos insignificantes, lo mejor será eliminarlos no creen chicos?- se oía mientras empezaban a salir magos de las sombras

-Nos presentamos, somos los creadores del nuevo crime sorciere, somos las caballeros de la luna negra, los enviados de satán como quieran llamarnos, pero venimos a evitar que entren en nuestra guarida-chillo una joven mujer que salía de sus sombras con nueve soldados de diferentes aspectos detrás de ella

-serán capaz de vencernos, mocosos-bufo el caballero más alto de ellos

-serán un buen entretenimiento-agrego una joven de entre los caballeros

-**sepárenlos**-grito al fin Titania

NOTAS*

Aquí les pongo la ficha de victoria

Victoria alberona

Padres: cana y bacchus

Magia: cartas mágicas, aunque también puede usar la palma mágica

Gusta: viajar, estar en el gremio, beber

No le gusta: emborracharse con sus padres

Añadiré algunas cosas en las fichas técnicas para que las revisen después, como donde está su marca del gremio a algo así


	6. La batalla con los caballeros (parte I)

Disclaimer: los personajes no pertenecen si no a hiro mashima-sensei

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-: cambio de escena

-serán un buen entretenimiento-agrego una joven de entre los caballeros

-**sepárenlos**-grito al fin Titania

Y así ur y yuki se llevaron a los primero dos, Alice, Gale y flame a otros, mientras victoria y makarov corrían con unos hacia dentro de un bosque, simón y violet se quedaban protegiendo a Lily.

-Y-ya estamos bastante lejos-jadeo victoria, ella no es de las que corren mucho.

-sí, tenemos que mantenerlos ocupados mientras Lily se encarga del sello

-o mejor hay que acabarlos, ¿no?

-Jeje, eso me gusta de tu actitud-finalizo makarov antes de propinarle el primer golpe a una de los caballeros, mientras victoria sacaba sus cartas y se dirigía hacia el otro caballero que trataba de ocultarse entre los árboles para atacar por sorpresa a makarov.

-Ni lo pienses-le susurro al caballero escondido para después golpearlo con la palma mágica.

-P-pero ¿de dónde saliste niña?-balbuceo el caballero tirado en el piso.

-No soy ninguna niña, idiota-grito al dirigirle otro golpe hacia la cara.

-Ur llévate a esa y yo me llevo a este-gritaba yuki desde el otro lado de un lago cerca de esa montaña.

-ok

-hey niñita no importa si nos separan somos más fuertes que ustedes, ¿no lo entienden?-bufo la caballero que se la había seguido.

-Eso creen ustedes, pero no conocen a yuki-nii ni a flame-kun, Ice Make – Lance-Grito la pequeña al mismo tiempo que muchas lanzas salían de su palma y atacaban al caballero.

-lo ves-bufaba ur antes de ver hacia la joven que se quitaba la armadura.

-Déjame presentarme, hayakawa orihime, maga titiritera-grito lanzando hilos desde la punta de sus delgados dedos y atrapando así a ur- déjame te explico, mi magia me permite manipularte en la forma que yo quiera, incluso puedo entrar en tu cabeza y no te darías cuanta así que será mejor que no te resistas-concluyo la joven maga

-simón, ayúdalos a ellos yo puedo sola con estos-chillo Titania

-¡Que! No, yo me quedo contigo y con Lily-le respondía el primero al mismo tiempo que utilizaba su magia y se equipaba de su armadura de ninja, a lo que su hermana solo soltó una risilla apenas audible

-o vamos, niñitos como ustedes no pueden contra verdaderos guerreros como nosotros-bufo el caballero más grande

-Deja que lo intenten, además será un buen entretenimiento para nosotros, después de todo tenemos que esperar a que hakai termine de hacer su trabajo

-¿hakai?-pensó el pelirrojo que empuñaba su espada en dirección hacia el caballero

-Pues será mejor que no lo tomes como diversión o entretenimiento, o estas condenada a perder frente a nosotros-dijo al fin la peli morada a la que solo se le alcanzaba a ver una media sonrisa atravesando su rostro-No deberías subestimar a los Fernández-balbuceo Titania con un semblante oscuro-Listo simón

-Siempre lo estoy-imito el joven la media sonrisa

-Pues no nos subestimen a nosotros tampoco, ¡somos los más fuertes de este gremio!-chillo la maga un poco preocupada

-¿Nosotros?, más me parece que estas sola-negó violet

-P-pero que dices-balbuceo al voltear y ver que su compañero estaba atrapado en la atadura de serpiente-¿P-pero cómo?, ¿cuándo?

-Ya te lo dijimos, no deberías de subestimarnos-reía el pelirrojo

-A ella hermanito

-Claro

-e-espereeeeeeeen

-No puedo creerlo nos alejamos demasiado-alegaba una pelirosa

-incluso perdimos a llamita-incluyo el moreno que estaba parado junto a la joven en lo profundo del bosque.

-¡Hey!, yo también soy una dragon slayer de fuego, no deberías hablarnos así-decía mientras se ajustaba unos guantes negros que no cubrían sus dedos.

-P-pero a qué hora te cambiaste-balbuceo Gale al ver que la joven no vestía su típica falda y suéter si no un short al estilo de su padre, unas vendas amarradas en su busto y un chaleco al igual que su hermano.

-Bueno es que este es mi traje de pelea, p-pero eso no importa tengo que buscar a flame-agrego la joven al empezar a correr hacia donde parecía era la salida

-Oe, pero no vallas tan rápido enana-le grito Gale al salir tras ella

-Jeje, esto si es un reto, que bueno que deje irse a mi nee-chan y hierrito, así que ustedes dos probaran lo que es el poder de un verdadero dragon slayer-Chillo flame ante los dos caballeros que los seguían

-O vamos chiquillo enserio crees que tu solo podrás vencernos-bufo el más alto de los caballeros

-no me subestimen por ser joven-balbuceo el rubio con un semblante bastante sombrío

-Vamos a él, mientras más rápido mejor, así hakai no esperara-susurro el otro caballero que parecía ciertamente más calmado

-ok-fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que el primer caballero se transportara hacia atrás de flame y lo golpeara por la espalda.

-¿pero qué?-susurro para si el rubio antes de volver en si atacar con una patada al caballero a sus espaldas, a lo cual este contesto con otra tele transportación y una patada en el estomago

-Con eso te basta o quieres más

-Sera mejor que lo dejes niño, nadie puede ni acercarse a thai-sama-comento el caballero calmado mientras se iban y dejaban tirado al rubio

-Jeje, les dije que esto era un reto, así que ahora estoy encendido-chillo flame al levantarse de golpe-_Karyuu no Koen- _grito este al encender el fuego entre sus manos y dispararle al caballero que estaba calmado y esto dejando atónito al más alto

-P-pero como un chiquillo, pero nadie puede derrotar a shuar-sama con un solo golpe-balbuceo thai

-Jeje, entonces, porque no lo vengas, ven aquí y demuéstrame de lo que tanto me presumias-insito el joven mago con un aura imponente que inundaba y ahogaba al mago

-Que va hermanito, este déjamelo a mí-chillo Alice que acababa de ver la escena

-P-pero, este es mío-alego flame

-Je, pues entre los dos lo derrotaremos ¿vale?

-Querrás decir los tres-agrego Gale que ya se estaba arreglando para pelear

**-YUKI POV-**

-Rayos, debo darme prisa y derrotar a este tipo, tengo cuidar de ur, se lo prometí a mis padres además estos tipos se traen algo raro entre manos-pensé

-entonces vas a atacarme o te quedaras callado-me dijo el tipo de la armadura que me había acorralado entre unas montañas

-sabes que estás perdiendo tu valioso tiempo, desde aquí puedo ver a tu hermanita, sufriendo, pero que se le puede hacer ori-chan es muy mala para cuidar de sus juguetes, que se le va a hacer-me dijo el bastardo de la armadura

-ur está sufriendo y no sé cómo llegar a ella, tch-me dije a mi mismo

-pues entonces creo que tendré que vencerte e ir por ella-le dije para que dejara a un lado sus aires de grandeza

**-NORMAL POV-**

-¡_water slicer__!_- grito al fin yuki contra el caballero, y este logo esquivar el ataque

- control del agua ya veo pero eso no bastara, para ganarme chiquillo

-eso crees tú ¡_double wave_!-grito yuki cruzando sus brazos iniciando de nuevo su ataque y golpeando al caballero al encerrarlo entre el agua

-no podrás salir-dijo jadeante yuki antes de que el caballero le diera un puñetazo

-¿p-pero cómo?

-atletismo mágico, niño, escapé de tu prisión antes de que la cerraras

-atletismo mágico, ¡eso está prohibido!

-oe, vamos que esperabas de un gremio oscuro-bufo el caballero antes de intentar otro golpe contra yuki- ni lo creas, ¡_water punch_! Grito yuki al hacer su puño agua y evitar el golpe del otro y dar su puñetazo directo en la cara del caballero haciendo que este cayera de espaldas.

-No voy a dejar que te burles de fairy tail, de jellal-san y menos que se atrevan a lastimar a mi hermanita, así que pelea enserio que esto va por todos a los que lastimaron.

NOTAS*

Espero les guste, no soy buena narrando batallas así que disculpen si no son tan interesantes, la segunda parte de las peleas vendrán en el siguiente capítulo, y perdonen si los capítulos son cortos pero les juro que se ven más largos en Word, gomen - THESTARDREAMER


	7. La batalla con los caballeros (parte II)

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a hiro mashima-sensei

-No voy a dejar que te burles de fairy tail, de jellal-san y menos que se atrevan a lastimar a mi hermanita, así que pelea enserio que esto va por todos a los que lastimaron-grito yuki al dejar tirado al caballero.

-Jeje-bufo el recién herido caballero-Eso me gusta, los retos-grito el mago que salió corriendo hacia yuki el que paso aludido aquel movimiento y recibió un puñetazo en la cara, pero este también tiraba sus puñetazos a diestra y siniestra algunos dando y otros no puesto que la lluvia de golpes por parte de ambos magos había dejado algo mareados a ambos.

Se veía venir el final de esta pelea ambos magos ya cansados de esquivar y golpear en la cara sin detenerse, bañados en sangre que escurría de su frente, con la vista nublada gracias a esta misma.

-*Jadeo*eso no era lo que esperaba-bufo el caballero-puñetazos cualquiera puede darlos, acaso es lo único que tienes.

-*Jadeo* estás loco si crees que es todo-dijo yuki limpiándose la sangre de su barbilla-¿o es que ya te cansaste?

-je, ni loco, sigamos

-estas seguro de querer seguir, deberías rendirte porque veo venir tu final-bufo

**-yuki pov-**

Perfecto, este tipo solo tiene que venir hacia mí, no puedo perder más tiempo aquí, ur puede estar en problemas, y tampoco sé cómo estén los demás así que esto debe funcionar.

-Que ves mi final, niño debes estar alucinando-me dijo ese bastardo

-Si estas tan seguro de que no lo es, ven seguiremos con los puñetazos, se nota que los adoras-me burle, creo que al fin esta cayendo

-je, pues si tu insistes, dejare que pruebes un poco más el sabor de mi puño-me dijo al fin al correr hacia mi

-Te tengo-le susurre al tenerlo justo frente a mi

**-NORMAL POV- **

El caballero esta justo enfrente de yuki con el puño justo al ras de su frente, yuki no se defendía de este ni parecía que lo fuera a hacer y fue entonces como de repente el caballero se encontraba tirado a los pies de yuki, sin fuerzas, apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

-¿P-pero cómo? – cuestiono sin aliento

-Soy mago de agua, e hijo de juvia loxar, el hacer de agua mi cuerpo es casi un vicio para mí, además a esa distancia quedaste perfecto para un _water Jigsaw_ – aclaro yuki al mismo tiempo que agarraba de su camisa al caballero.

-ahora dime quien y donde tienen a mi hermana

-oe, pensé que esto sería más divertido, ni siquiera nos duró un minuto-reclamo Alice que estaba sentada sobre un caballero que no daba señales de estar despierto.

-Sí, debí imaginármelo cuando el primero cayó tan pronto, tch esto no es divertido-agrego flame

-Eso dicen ustedes, no me dejaron ni tocarlo-dijo molesto Gale

-vamos, no estuvo nada divertido, no te perdiste de nada interesante-le regaño Alice

*FLASH-BACK*

-hey no huyas-gritaba Alice con los puños ardiendo literalmente en llamas

-¡estos niños son el diablo mismo!-chillo el caballero que quedaba

-o vamos si no huyes te tendremos piedad-decía flame que estaba pisándole los talones al caballero

-¡NO!- Fue lo único que este pudo gritar antes de que flame al barrerse lo elevara y Alice lo terminara dándole con ambos puños como si de un balón de voleibol se tratara.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde estabas en todo esto hierrito?-bufo flame

-Quieres pelea verdad, llamita-le imito Gale

-No es momento de peleas lo mejor será regresar con vio-chan-dijo Alice al golpear a ambos en la cabeza

-¿¡eehh!? Tan pronto, nos acabamos de ir de con ella-dijeron los dos- además quien te puso a cargo-alego Gale

-¿Que dijiste Gale?-volteo la pelirosa con aura asesina tras de ella

-N-nada-decía el mismo al ponerse en marcha tras la joven maga y su hermano para encontrarse de nuevo con su compañera.

-urgh!-salió de la boca de ur que seguía atrapada en los hilos de orihime

-que dicha, llamarme princesa tejedora y ser dueña de esta magia-bufaba dicha maga

-Ya verás cuando me libere-alcanzo a decir ur

-a ver es que no lo has entendido, puedo ver todo lo que piensas, no hay movimiento tuyo que no conozca-bufo orihime

-¿y conoces los míos?-grito flame al mismo tiempo que quemaba los hilos que mantenían presa a ur

-¡Flame-kun!-pudo al fin hablar la peli azul

-El mismo-le dijo dedicándole una de sus grandes sonrisas tal como haría su padre-Muy bien bruja que le hacías a mi amiga-agrego hacia orihime al tiempo que encendía sus puños.

-Con que ya llego el novio, ya veo-bufo está un poco pensativa.

-N-no somos novios-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Flame-kun yo me hare cargo, yo sola puedo-dijo ya calmada ur con aires de superioridad.

-a ver, ya te atrape una vez, ¿crees que no puedo volverlo a hacer?-cuestiono la maga

-Quiero ver que lo intentes _ice Make: freeze lancer_

-Ya vi ese truco gracias-dijo sin hacerle caso a su ataque

-No, este es diferente-al mismo tiempo orihime se percataba de su error al ver que las lanzas salían en diferentes direcciones siguiendo sus pasos-¿P-pero qué?-alcanzo a balbucear antes de recibir el golpe

-¡Tu niña has roto mis ropas!

-¿eso es todo lo que te importa?, en ese caso yo podría quemarlas de una vez-dijo flame

-flame-kun concéntrate _ice Make: ice hammer_-chillo ur haciendo que un martillo saliera de su palma y trataba de golpear a orihime

-Buen intento niña, pero aquí tienes un problema

-A si ¿cuál?

-¡Este!-grito orihime justo a tiempo para bloquear el martillo de ur con nada menos que flame

-Flame-kun quítate, ¡esta es mi pelea!

-No lo entiendes, no soy yo, es ella-chillo flame tratando de entender en que momento lo había atrapado

-Sí, y no solo eso, por lo que veo, eres un mago muy fuerte de fuego, así que niña, claramente estas en desventaja-aclaro orihime

-claro que no-grito flame-conozco a ur desde que tengo memoria, ella es capaz de vencer mi magia aun si está en desventaja

-F-flame-kun-susurro ur-Tienes razón yo sola puedo _ice Make: knuckle_-grito al fin ur congelando el piso a su alrededor

-Eso no te servirá niña ya te lo dije-decía segura la maga

-No la subestimes-dijo flame llamando su atención-ella tiene un plan

E n ese mismo segundo enormes puños salieron del hielo intentando golpear a orihime obligándola a saltar sobre ellos y quedarse sobrevolándolos gracias a un objeto mágico que le permitía levitar.

-Necesitaras más que eso niña-bufo orihime

-_Ice Make: kite-_ chillo creando una cometa para sobrevolar al mismo nivel que su contrincante

-Bien ya te deje hacer mucho, niño es hora de que me ayudes

-Ni loco haría eso

-Ustedes los niños no entienden, te controlo no es que tengas opción, así que prepárate niña-grito lo último llamando la atención de ur a la que intento golpear con llamaradas de flame

-¡cúbrete ur!- alcanzo a decir el rubio antes de lanzar un gran rugido de fuego

-_Ice Make: cocoon-_chillo ur al cubrirse en un capullo de hielo que apenas pudo aguantar el ataque de flame

-¡Agh! Muy bien te lo buscaste niña ya me canse de ti, ahora niño vamos tras ella-dijo persiguiéndola en los aires

-Perfecto-susurro ur- _Ice Make: Rampart –_grito haciendo una gran muralla que evito su paso.

-¿P-pero qué?-balbuceo la primera- te lo dije-le recalco en tono burlesco flame que iba colgado por sus hilos.

De repente la pared cayo sola en pedazos y solo se escuchó _ice Make: saucer,_ seguido de un gran platillo que corto lo hilos que tenían preso a flame dejando a este caer aunque claro a salvo gracias a su habilidad de pelea y sus innumerables veces en que salía volando por la patada de algún miembro de fairy tail.

-a que mala niña, ese niño era mi juguete-reclamo infantilmente

-Hasta aquí llegas _ice Make: fishnet _–dijo ya muy cansada, pero al fin atrapando a orihime

-¡Muy bien así se hace ur!- festejaba flame hasta que escuchó un ruido sordo-¿ur?-susurro sorprendido al ver a su amiga de la infancia tirada en el piso- ¡ur! ¿Estás bien?

-Mmm-se oía que trataba de balbucear

-Usaste mucha magia ¿no es cierto?-comentaba en voz baja mientras se cargaba en su espalda a la peli azul que estaba profundamente dormida-tenemos que ir con nee-chan y después podrás descansar bien-decía al caminar y con una gran sonrisa.

-Flame-kun-susurro la pequeña

-Entonces ¿aprendieron o no su lección?-grito violet hacia los dos caballeros que estaban amarrados

-¡S-sí, Señora!-gritaron al unísono los caballeros

-¡No soy tan vieja!-reclamo la peli morada

-¡Nee-sama los encontré!-grito simón que venía con Gale y con Alice detrás de él.

-Al fin alguien con cabeza, hey niña aléjanos de ella-decía el caballero arrastrándose a donde estaba Alice-¡es un monstruo!

-¿Que dijeron?

-¡N-nada!

-hey chicos ya se abrió el sello o que-gritaba flame que iba directo a ellos.

-¡flame a donde te fuiste! y ¿qué haces cargando a ur, que le paso a ur?-cuestionaba Alice a su hermano pequeño

-Larga historia, quizá algún día te la cuente

-¡Flame!

-Niños no es momento para eso

-¡ya estamos aquí!-gritaron al unísono victoria y makarov

-sí que se tomaron su tiempo-bufo Gale que estaba junto a su hermana

***FLASH-BACK***

-victoria este está listo-grito makarov que le lanzaba con un rayo a uno de los caballeros

-ok-le respondió al mismo tiempo que arrojaba dos cartas de las cuales salió mucho humo y este al disiparse solo dejo ver a ambos caballeros tirados en el piso y victoria con un pie sobre uno de ellos-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Por supuesto.

*Fin flash-back*

-oe, vamos a nosotros nos tocaron dos y medio nos perdimos en el bosque, además, ¿dónde está yuki?-alegaba victoria

-Aquí estoy-dijo desde un árbol

-¡P-pero que! ¿Cuánto llevas ahí arriba?-gritaron todos

-Un rato pero más importante, ¿dónde está ur?-decía el peli azul volteando a todos lados y al fin ubicándola en brazos de flame- Que le hiciste a mi hermana-chillo este

-mmm-se escuchó de ur que empezaba a despertar con el escandalo-¿nii-san?, waa flame –kun-grito al ver donde se encontraba-¿Q-que me ocurrió?

-No recuerdas, que le hiciste-seguía yuki en su lugar

-Nada, se desmayó porque uso mucha magia-aclaro al fin flame

-Niños ¡si me hacen el favor de callarse!-grito Lily que no se había levantado de su lugar en todo el rato.

-Lily, ¿ya está lista?-dijo la peli morada que había calmado yuki y flame con un golpe tal cual haría su madre con sus respectivos padres.

-Sí, se supone que se tiene que abrir, el sello ya se ha roto-comentaba la peli azul mientras se escuchaba un chasquido que dio señal de que el sello se había roto y la puerta estaba libre para ellos.

-No esperaba menos de ti Lily

-No necesito tus adulaciones violet-bufo con aires de superioridad.

-Ya nenas ambas son bonitas, podemos pasar ¿sí o no?-dijo sarcásticamente makarov

-Como nos llamaste

-N-na…Nada

-pues bien vamos a entrar-dijo al fin violet que había golpeado a makarov junto con Lily al punto de dejarlo casi inconsciente.

NOTAS*

Como ya había dicho soy muuuy mala narrando batallas espero las entiendan y si no pues se las puedo explicar en un mensaje así que déjenme sus review.-THESTARDREAMER


	8. Su mision

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a hiro mashima-sensei**

Abrieron la puerta y solo se encontraron con una pequeña sala toda desordenada, había cerca de cinco mesas circulares todas llenas de comida y papeles con garabatos, también había un tablón de misiones aunque este tenía solo unas pocas.

-Pero que es esto-murmuro violet que fue la primera en entrar seguida de Lily y Alice.

-¿Realmente es esta su base?- pregunto la peli azul.

-Si esta tiene que ser, bueno eso dicen las cartas-comento victoria mientras se tiraba en el suelo y empezaba a leer las cartas para verificar.

-Es este lugar estoy seguro-hablo al fin simón bastante serio.

-S-seguro, en ese caso donde están los demás miembros-Pregunto flame algo confuso.

-No lo sé, pero no hay manera de que victoria y nee-sama se equivocaran.

-La hay, todo es posible-murmuro victoria.

-Yo estoy con simón, porque los caballeros vendrían por nosotros y tratarían de capturarnos si no hubiera algo importante aquí-apoyo yuki.

-O si solo fuera una trampa, quizás sabían que vio-chan estaba detrás de ellos-agrego a las incógnitas Alice.

Mientras los mayores discutían una pequeña peli azul no podía evitar quitarle la mirada de encima a su salvador, aquel chico rubio y un poco despistado era observado ni más ni menos que por ur fullbuster, al mero estilo que haría su mama, sin embargo flame voltio y la vio y esta para despistar se alejó un poco del grupo y el bullicio que se había formado.

-Chicos, Creo que encontré algo-grito la pequeña peli azul.

-Ur que sucede estamos ocupa…-Violet fue interrumpida por la conmoción, había encontrado ni más ni menos que un mapa en donde se señalaban cada uno de los gremios amigos que conocían, Lamia scale, Mermaid heel, Sabertooth, Blue pegasus, Quatro cerberos, seguidos de alguna marca de color rojo y una de color azul, aunque solo había marcas de color rojo.

-O puede que, aquí este su plan-murmuro Gale que parecía el único que no estaba tan conmocionado.

-Y por eso no nos querían cerca-agrego flame.

-Porque somos su objetivo-termino ur.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio que absorbía sus fuerzas, sus enemigos no fueron muy poderosos pero aun así les preocupaba hasta donde pudieron haber llegado, quienes más estaban con ellos y quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Muy bien, chicos nos retiramos no hay nada más que ver aquí-dijo violet que arranco el mapa de la pared y lo metió en su capa.

-Sí, será mejor que nos vallamos, vamos-murmuro Alice que salía de aquel extraño cuarto con su hermano.

-Vicky ¿vienes con nosotros verdad?-pregunto makarov.

-Por supuesto verdad violet-dijo victoria al recibir una mirada aprobatoria de su amiga.

-Vamos ur, mama y papa deben estar preocupados-agrego yuki a su propia charla.

-Cierto, además pobre mizu, debe estar aferrado a mama.

-Pues bien no hay nada más que hacer, vámonos Lily

-Esperen, tengo que sellar la entrada-dijo regresando rápidamente a la puerta de la cueva.

-Espera Lily los demás se están llendo

-Tch, no tardare tanto-grito Lily enojada y haciendo un puchero.

Los demás chicos se adelantaron sin darse cuenta de que Gale y Lily se habían quedado atrás, hasta que claro cierto rubio no aguanto el aburrimiento y busco con quien pelear, al no encontrar a su amigo fue cuando se dio cuenta.

-Oigan ¿y Gale?

-No viene atrás-pregunto ur.

-No, y tampoco está Lily-agrego Alice.

-Tenemos que buscarlos violet-le dijo yuki muy serio.

-No hay tiempo se hace de noche y este lugar es peligroso-quedo pensativa la peli morada.

-Lo siento pero Gale y Lily son nuestros amigos, adelántense ya los alcanzamos-Gritaron Alice y flame que ya iban corriendo a toda velocidad.

-*Suspiro*esos idiotas-susurro violet-Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer, victoria, síguelos con tus cartas y sigamos hacia el hotel.

Alice y flame corrían en dirección opuesta a la original iluminados con sus llamas buscaban a sus amigos, habían estado corriendo por cerca de media hora y en ese tiempo no había señales de Gale y Lily.

-¡Demonios!, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que no estaban?-se regañó Alice.

-Corrige, no nos dimos cuenta-se agregó flame.

-Como pudimos ser tan despistados

-Pues porque son los hijos de natsu-san-dijo Lily que era iba sobre su hermano.

-Lily, Gale-grito flame al verlos.

-Donde estaban estábamos preocupados por ustedes-dijo la pelirosa.

*flash-back*

-Apúrate, si no los demás se adelantaran una gran parte del camino-exclamaba Gale ya desesperado.

-Ge-he, listo, termine-dijo satisfecha la peli azul.

-Ok entonces apúrate-grito Gale al tiempo que jalaba a su hermana del brazo y salían corriendo para reunirse con los demás.

Llevaban un gran rato corriendo, Lily que no estaba acostumbrada sudaba y jadeaba mucho, se estaba quedando casi sin aire.

-E-espe-espera, Gale-nii-jadeo la pobre peli azul al punto del desmayo.

-Lo siento Lily-dijo al tiempo que frenaba.

-No, importa-dijo fríamente, pero dándole un gran golpe.

-No que no importaba

-Eso no importa, ya estoy cansada, ¿cuánto falta?

-Un rato todavía, ven te cargare-declaro Gale al estirarle su mano a su hermanita.

*Fin flash back*

-No puedo creer que no tengas condición para estas cosas Lily, deberías entrenar más-regaño flame.

-Y ser puro musculo sin cerebro como tú, no gracias.

-Pero que dijiste

-Calmados los dos, se hace y tarde y tenemos que volv...Kyaa-grito Alice cuando dio unos pasos hacia atrás dejando su pie atrapado, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

-Genial ahora tenemos dos impotentes para caminar, ¿Qué haremos Gale?

-Primero sacar a Alice y entonces pensaremos en algo-respondió tranquilamente Gale que se acercó y levanto algunas piedras que quedaron encima del tobillo de la pelirosa.

-G-gracias Gale, pero aun así no creo poder caminar hasta el hotel.

-No importa yo te ayudo-declaro flame

-Sin ofender flame (llamita, flame-kun) pero no creo que puedas conmigo (con ella)-Dijeron al unísono los tres jóvenes.

-Que malos-respondió el rubio con pesimismo.

-Ya se, Gale nii-san carga a Alice-chan y yo me voy con flame-kun-dijo Lily sin siquiera darle importancia al sonrojo de Alice.

-¡Que!, no y-yo puedo irme sola no importa flame puede ayudarme-respondió nerviosa la pelirosa, pero los demás se dieron por aludidos de su respuesta ya que no tardaron en adelantarse Lily con flame y Gale en cargarla.

Pronto se vieron las luces del hotel y rápidamente salieron a recibirlos ur, yuki y violet.

-Qué bueno que regresaron, comenzábamos a preocuparnos-dijo yuki.

-Pensé que tendría que mandar a makarov y a yuki por ustedes, pero bueno, entren rápido y duerman que mañana en la mañana regresamos al gremio-agrego la peli morada.

-Violet, podrías hacerte cargo o algo-dijeron Gale y flame al unísono cuando estaban casi en el piso debido al peso de ambas chicas las cuales ya se habían quedado dormidas a mitad del camino.

-Claro que no ur, acompáñalos a la habitación de mujeres.

-Sí, simón-kun me acompañas-dijo la pequeña peli azul hacia el pelirrojo que no le había quitado la vista de encima a Gale.

-Por supuesto-respondió sin voltear a ver a la peli azul.

Todo entraron y hablaron acerca de lo que les había ocurrido en las montañas y cómo fue que Lily y Alice habían terminado así, aunque simón tuvo su cara seria y fija en Gale todo el tiempo que estuvo con Alice, al igual que la pequeña ur que no podía salir de sus pensamientos acerca de cómo pudo Lily ser cargada por flame-kun y cosas así.

-Sí que fue un día raro no violet-pregunto victoria

-Sí, pero al menos encontramos más pistas

-Lo mejor será avisarles a las viejos ¿no?-siguió con su cuestionario

-Si supongo que sí, pero por ahora abra que dormir, estoy muerta-dijo ya más relajada la peli morada.

-sí, yo también hace mucho que no regresaba a casa, me pregunto cómo estarán todos.

-No han cambiado mucho, ni siquiera ellas, solo míralas ya cayeron rendidas al sueño-dijo violet al tiempo que volteaba y veía a las tres chicas que estaban profundamente dormidas en una cama.

*VIOLET POV*

-(Victoria tampoco tardo mucho en irse a dormir con ellas, había otras camas pero ella me dijo que se veía divertido, realmente estaba cansada pero no paraba de pensar en todo lo que había visto, le dije a victoria que no habían cambiado pero la verdad han crecido bastante, Alice se a echo más fuerte y tiene más control sobré sus poderes, flame se ha hecho más maduro y piensa solo un poco más las cosas)-pensé al mismo tiempo que me dirigía hacia el balcón, necesitaba aire.

-(Simón ha crecido mucho, tiene mucha habilidad con las espadas, ur se ha vuelto todo una señorita, que decir de Lily, su habilidad con los sellos y la escritura es algo inimaginable, y su hermano Gale no es solo musculo sin cerebro como diría Lily, debo decir que Levy-san les ha dado mucho conocimiento)-di un gran suspiro, quería que entrara todo el aire en mi cuerpo-(y yuki, se ha vuelto todo un hombre)-me quede callada y volví a suspirar.

-Otra vez te sofocaste violet-se escuchó del balcón vecino, me sorprendí al ver que era yuki.

-Yuki, que haces, yo es muy tarde y mañana nos vamos, deberías descansar-le dije bastante sorprendida de no haber notado su presencia.

-Nah, estoy bien, pero parece que estas preocupada ¿no?-me pregunto bastante serio, él puede tener ambas actitudes, la de su mama y la de gray-san.

-N-no, estoy bien, solo pensaba-me apresure a contestarle.

-Te conozco desde que tengo memoria violet, no trates de engañarme-me replico.

-N-no lo hago-le grite pero de inmediato me tape la boca, pude haber despertado a alguien.

-Vamos dime puedes confiar en mí, sé que sabes cuál es el plan de esos tipos tú tienes esa habilidad, o me equivoco.

-(Él tenía razón estaba realmente preocupada, que tal que nuestros amigas no solo de fairy tail si no que de otros lados también están en peligro).

-La verdad, es que…si se cuál es su objetivo, y somos nosotros, pero su misión… eso es algo más difícil-le respondí.

-Pero lo que de verdad te preocupa es mantenerlos a salvo, ¿verdad?, crees que no lo lograras-eso me dio directo en mi orgullo, como puede este idiota conocerme tanto.

-Pues, si, temo no poder ayudarlos, temo por su seguridad y por su felicidad sobre todo-lo acepte, como fue que lo acepte frente a esta persona.

-Tranquila-acerco su mano a mi cabeza y me dio una palmadita-yo creo en ti, en que podrás hacerlo y yo te voy a ayudar.

-(Inmediatamente me llene de voluntad y valor, por supuesto que lo voy a lograr)-me aleje lo suficiente para que su mano no me alcanzara y para que no notara el leve sonrojo formado por su actitud tan, tan, tan yuki, nadie en mi vida me trataba como el.

-Lo voy a hacer, lo lograre, peleare por mis amigos y mi familia y lograre mantener su felicidad en alto-le grite bastante segura de mi misma, alcance a ver su rostro y estaba bastante sorprendido, pero aun así continúe y hice la señal de fairy tail, levante la mano y con el índice arriba le grite-**¡por fairy tail!**

**Notas***

-Espero le guste, ya sé que no hubo mucha aventura y eso pero bueno acepto sugerencias y comentarios así que déjenme un review.

-Pronto hare una gran aventura así que espero mejorar mis redacción de peleas.

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo y perdón por no actualizarlo pronto pero me estoy haciendo uno de academia de hadas, uno de este, uno de academia, uno de este y así-(THESTARDREAMER)


	9. De vuelta al gremio

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI**

-Lo voy a hacer, lo lograre, peleare por mis amigos y mi familia y lograre mantener su felicidad en alto-le grite bastante segura de mi misma, alcance a ver su rostro y estaba bastante sorprendido, pero aun así continúe e hice la señal de fairy tail, levante la mano y con el índice arriba le grite-**¡por fairy tail!**

Ya era de mañana, todos estaban en el tren que se dirigía hacia fiore, Alice se sentó con ur, flame con simón, aunque claro este había hecho la lucha para cambiar con ur pero flame lo había impedido, ya saben cariño de hermanos, las hermanos redfox iban juntos mientras violet había evitado a yuki desde la noche anterior, lo cual todos notaron, puesto que la actitud de la peli morada cambio de seria y calculadora a tímida y gritona.

-¿Cuánto más falta?-pregunto infantilmente ur hacia su hermano que estaba sentado en los lugares del frente con makarov.

-Ya, poco solo ten paciencia-le respondió amablemente.

-P-pero es que Alice-chan ¡está muriendo!-grito a los cuatro vientos de modo que todos observaron a los 4 dragon slayer que estaban a punto de salir de sus cuerpos debido al mareo.

-No puede ser que todavía no soporten los viajes-reclamo la peli morada con su carácter ya restaurado.

-Mak, estas bien-preguntaba bastante preocupada victoria.

**- **Déjalo, ya casi llegamos así que sobrevivirán.

-Sabes violet, aunque no lo digas eres una persona con sentimiento por los demás, ¿no?-interrumpió la fría actitud de Lily que atacaba desde atrás de su libro.

-Pero, como te atreves Lily

Ambas chicas comenzaron su batalla de auras frías y asesinas que inundaban todo el tren.

-Detente Lily-alegaba victoria.

-Nee-sama, ya para-con la mismas intenciones simón hacia lo que podía.

-Déjame a mí –pidió yuki a simón para ayudar al pequeño (para él es pequeño) en lo que parecía una tarea imposible.

-Oye, violet tranquilízate-dijo este al poner una mano en su hombro a lo que esta contesto soltando un kyaa muy lindo, dejando a todos sonrojados.

-Lo-lo siento, no lo esperaba-dijo la peli morada también al taparse la boca a modo de desaprobación por tal acto.

-Lo vez, sentimientos

-Tu pequeña-repitió con aires de maldad.

-¡Oigan llegamos!-grito frenéticamente ur mientras se asomaba por la ventana del tren haciendo que incluso los caídos de Alice, flame, makarov e incluso Gale se levantaron de golpe al oír a la peli azul.

Rápidamente los jóvenes magos bajan uno tras otro del tren a toda velocidad, cada uno tomaba su maleta y corría hacia la salida.

La primera era sorprendentemente victoria que salió corriendo inmediatamente con makarov y violet siguiéndola, tras ellos iban simón y yuki que cargaban las maletas de respectivas hermanas, más atrás iban Gale cargando a Lily, flame y Alice.

-Al fin en casa-grito ur bastante emocionada.

-Cuento tiempo

-Tampoco ha sido tanto flame-regaño Alice

-Pero parecen siglos-agrego juguetonamente victoria.

En fiore todo seguía su ritmo normal, los jóvenes magos sabían que al fin estaban llegando a casa, poco a poco se fue viendo el gran gremio al que pertenecían, fairy tail dejaba ver ondear sus banderas con aquel símbolo tan peculiar que portaban todos sus miembros.

-Hemos llegado- gritaron ur, flame y victoria un tanto infantil al abrir las puertas de un golpe.

-¡Flame-nii, nee-chan!-grito Tatsuki al ver a sus hermanos entrar y lanzarse hacia ellos.

-Alice, flame-gritaron también sus padres para recibirlos con un abrazo familiar.

Simón y violet buscaban con la mirada a sus padres los cuales parecían no estar presentes en aquel momento.

-Creo que se fueron de misión otra vez-declaro simón.

-Supongo que esto pasa seguido ¿no?

-Cada que mamá se enoja por algo, creo que se desquita con los bandidos, prófugos o con cualquiera que se ponga en su camino, por eso papá va con ella.

-Ya veo, entonces no tenemos por qué quedarnos aquí más tiempo, recoge tus cosas y vamos a casa-termino violet.

-P-pero violet-nee-sama, acabamos de llegar, ¿no quieres quedarte?

-Yo solo quiero irme lo más lejos que pueda de ese idiota-dijo enfurruñada y señalando a yuki.

-Pero que hice-alego yuki

-No importa que hiciste-grito violet, para después acercarse al oído de su hermano menor y susurrarle-pero si quieres quedarte a ver el paisaje de los dragneel, no me enojare y te esperare en la casa pacientemente-acto seguido dejo a simón al momento que salía por la puerta principal.

-¡Mamá!-grito victoria mientras abrazaba a su madre que como siempre tenía entre sus manos un enorme barril.

-Vicky, que bueno que vengas, hace tiempo que no te pasas por aquí-dijo bastante ebria.

-Mamá, si vas a beber enfrente de mi sin siquiera preguntarme como me fue en mi viaje, o si me paso algo, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme de ese barril-grito enojada arrebatando el barril de las manos de su madre y empezando a beber como ella.

-Vicky no creo que debas beber tan rápido-comento makarov con una gotita en la nuca al verla beber de esa manera.

-Makarov-grito una mujer bastante mayor de cabello rubio claro al momento que lo abrazaba con bastante fuerza.

-Oni-nee-chan

-Te he dicho que no me digas oni (demonio)-grito la rubia lanzando makarov hacia una pared.

-jane-chan no sabía que habías vuelto-dijo yuki a la rubia.

-Yuki-kun, que bueno verte, veo que esta vez no estas con la amargada de violet, será mi momento de aprovechar.

-Oe, ja-chan tu brazo aun esta transformado-le llamo la atención ur señalando un brazo que se había cubierto de escamas.

-Nee-chan, tenías que usar el satán soul para golpearme-interrumpió makarov saliendo del gran hueco en la pared.

-Lo siento hermanito, hace poco que llegue, mamá y papá se fueron de misión con los Fernández y me dejaron a cargo del gremio.

Así es, jane dreyar la primogénita de laxus y mira jane, hermana mayor de makarov.

**Mientras con los fullbuster.**

-Esa es mi hija-felicito gray a ur tras contarle acerca de la batalla contra orihime.

-Pero ur podría haberse lastimado, juvia estaba muy preocupada.

-Tranquila mamá, yo estaba al tanto de ella.

-Pues cuando yo llegue no estabas ahí o si y-u-k-i-se burló flame.

-Que dices mocoso, acaso quieres pelear-pego su frente con la de él.

-Nii-san, flame-kun deténganse-les grito ur.

-Yuki, hazle caso a tu hermana, no vale la pena pelear con él.

-Que quieres decir con eso gray-imitaron natsu y gray la escena de hace un minuto al pegar sus frente y empezar su batalla.

-Aguarden, natsu-san, gray-san, yo estoy a cargo, así que les molestaría salir a fuera para que no destruyan el gremio-grito jane sin recibir ni respuesta ni atención de ambos.

-Disculpen, Lucy-san, juvia-san podrían parar a sus esposos para que no destruyan el gremio-dijo casi suplicando jane.

-Por supuesto.

-Juvia lo hará con gusto.

Ambas esposas tomaron a sus hijos menores (tatsuki y mizu) y corrieron a donde estaban sus esposos en medio de todo el alboroto, dejando a los ya mencionados niños justo en medio de la pelea.

-¡Suki!-grito natsu parándose en seco.

-¡Mizu!-imito gray.

-No pueden ni pensar en que se lastimen sus hijos.

-Juvia sabe lo mucho que gray-sama quiere a sus hijos-se dijo felizmente.

Poco a poco se fueron llendo los miembros del gremio conforme anochecía, hasta que solo quedaban los jóvenes que recién habían llegado.

-Entonces, violet cree que somos el objetivo del gremio oscuro-pregunto gray a yuki.

-Al menos eso fue lo que descubrió

-Suena lógico, fairy tail es el poseedor del mago que más gremios oscuros ha eliminad-agrego Levy

-Ni más ni menos que jellal Fernández, tu padre es genial simón-dijo sonriente Alice.

-S-Si lo sé, pero ahora está en más peligro que nadie, salió de misión y podrían tenderle una trampa.

-No te preocupes, él es fuerte y además no va solo, lleva a erza que es súper fuerte y a mira con laxus-trato de tranquilizarlo Lucy.

-Gracias Lucy-san eso me calma un poco.

-Pero lo primero será avisarles a los demás gremios marcados en el mapa ¿no?-dijo juvia

-Quieres avisarle a Lyon cierto-acuso gray algo molesto.

-Juvia solo piensa en sus amigos

-Tranquila juvia, gray solo esta celoso-dijeron maliciosamente Lucy y Levy a su amiga.

-¡Q-que yo no estoy celoso!

-PODRIAN CALLARSE Y ESCUCHAR-dijo ya harto yuki.

-Es importante, hay que avisar a los demás gremios así que cuando lleguen laxus, mira erza y jellal abra que salir-dijo Levy junto a gajeel.

-Lo mejor será irnos en grupos-agrego Lucy.

-Levy tú y yuki armen los grupos –dijo gray.

-Así que mañana cuando lleguen saldremos hacia Lamia scale, Mermaid heel, Sabertooth, Blue pegasus, Quatro cerberos-declaro Gale.

Notas*

**Jane dreyar**

**Padres: **laxus y mira jane

**Edad:** 18 años

**Magia: **Take-over

**Marca: **Muslo izquierdo (negro)

**Gusta:** makarov, el gremio, su padre, yuki y ayudar en el bar del gremio.

**No le gusta: **violet, su forma en satán soul.

-Ya sé que me tarde mucho en publicar pero espero les guste, en el siguiente verán un poco de aventura y romance por parte de todos así que cualquier sugerencia o critica déjenmela en un review

-Tratare de publicar el fin de semana por que ya entre a la escuela y estoy saturada.

-Espero les guste y me dejen un review. -THESTARDREAMER


	10. Mensaje a mis lectores

Bueno verán acabo de cambiar de laptop y por causas del destino no tiene word si no wordpat y por mi incompetencia borre el capitulo que seguía así que tendrán que esperarme otro rato para poder subirlo, agradezco su atención, su comprensión y sobre todo su apoyo al leer mi historia-(THESTARDREAMER)


	11. Destinos

Disclaimer: fairy tail pertenece a hiro mashima-sensei

Era temprano y hacia tres dias que los jovenes magos habian llegado de su mision con violet, todos entrenaban arduamente para cuando llegaran los fernandez y los dreyar.

-Muy bien flame, ahora veraz a tu viejo pelear-le dijo un pelirrosa a un niño rubio.

-Crees que me ganaras, ya sueñas flamita-grito un moreno en contestacion.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?-se limito a pregunta flame.

-No estas a mi altura pequeño-respondio rapidamente gajeel.

-¿Como que mi hijo no esta a tu altura?

-Quieres comprobar, ni siquiera tu lo estas.

-¿Quieres pelea?-dijo con una sonrisa natsu mientras chocaba frentes con gajeel.

-¡Basta!-grito lucy y levy al mismo tiempo.

-Pero lucy...

-Enana...

-Nada de peros, tenemos algo importante que decirles-dijo levy haciendo un puchero.

-¿Que sucede mamá?-pregunto el rubio.

-Erza-san dijo que tenia noticias para nosotros-dijo suki tras salir de detras de lucy con una gata azul clara.

-Nicole, ya regresaron!-grito feliz flame.

-Espera, si tu ya estas aqui entonces ¿tambien esta happy?-dijo ansioso natsu.

-Sip, papá esta con mamá y lucky-rspondio la gata.

-Grandioso, al fin volvieron-exclamo alegre el pelirosa.

-¿Espero entonces lily tambien esta con ellos?-repitio gajeel refiriendose asu compañero.

-Si creo que...

-Podriamos irnos ya, erza no espera-le grito levy a su esposo.

Mientras en el gremio ya habia algunas familias reunidas, tal como los fullbuster aunque sin yuki, los dreyar y los fernandez aunque sin los hijos.

-No puede ser que ese idiota siempre llegue tarde-regaño gray.

-Tranquilo gray ya no deben tardar, por eso fue levy-dijo una peliroja.

-Gray-sama quieres un poco de pastel mientras esperas.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre-respondio sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-Yo si lo quiero juvia-casi gritando se levanto erza con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Lo siento juvia, podrias darselo, ya sabes como es erza-excuso jellal.

-No hables de mi-le grito erza metiendo un bocado de pastel en su boca.

-chicos cuanto tiempo-saludo wendy que venia entrando con una pequeña pelinegra en brazos.

-Wendy-chan cuanto tiempo-saludo juvia

-Veo que juliet a crecido bastante-dijo erza señalando a la pequeña quien tenia en brazos un gato blanco pequeñisimo.

-Aye-se exclamo en la entrada del gremio.

-Veo que happy y charle ya han vuelto verdad-dijo jellal al ver al gato azul que se acercaba volando.

-Si, charle, happy y lily regresaron con los niños,aca entrenos creo que happy extrañaba a natsu-termino con una sonrisa.

-!Papa!-grito derrepente juli (juliet) al ver a romeo.

-Aun no me creo que esten juntos-solto gray.

-Mira quien lo dice- bufo mirajane en el bar.

Derrepente se abrieron las puertas de un azoton dejando ver a los padres redfox y a los dragneel.

-Hasta que te apareces-regaño gray a natsu.

-Calmado hielito, no vengo a pelear-dijo cortante natsu que al decir esto dejo perplejos a los demas.

-Muy bien ¿estan todos?-pregunto laxus llamando la atencion de todos en el gremio.

-Todavia falta yuki-comento juvia.

-Tambien violet y simon-agrego erza sin soltar su pastel.

-Bueno pues tendremos que empezar sin...

-Ya llegamos-grito yuki entrando por la puerta con violet y simon.

-Yuki es tu culpa que llegaramos tarde-le susurro el reclamo violet.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-dijo como siempre tranquilizadoramente.

-Entonces demos inicio, yuki-kun-dijo levy rebizando unas hojas entre sus manos y entregandole la mitad a yuki que se alejaba de la entrada.

-Muy bien, entonces, los equipos que iran a los gremios de Lamia scale, Mermaid heel, Sabertooth, Blue pegasus, Quatro cerberos, seran los siguientes.

-Para quatro cerberos iran-comenzo levy- victoria, cana,yo,lily y makarov.

-Genial ire a ver a papá-grito victoria junto asu madre quien solo reia al ver la expresion de gajeel al escuchar que sus dos mujeres no irian con el.

-Para memaid heel iran gale, simon, alice y erza.

-Para nada, mi hija no ira sola!-solto natsu.

-Papá, yo puedo cuidarme sola-dijo entre susurros la pequeña pelirosa.

-Pues si te parece podemos agregarte-dijo yuki rebisando los papeles.

-Aque te refieres-dijo casi inocentemente natsu.

-Pues puedes ir con ellos, seran tu,gale , alice, simon y erza-san-le dijo tratando de explicar con peras y manzanas a natsu.

-!Si eso me parece!-solto natsu como si hubiera ganado un torneo o algo.

-Alice, ¿cuida de tu padre quieres?-susurro con una gotita de perocupacion una rubia.

-No te preocupes mamá, todo saldra bien.

-El siguiente-grito laxus desde su lugar en la barra.

-El siguiente es blue pegasus-anuncio yuki sonriente- e iremos yo, violet, jane y mira-san.

-¡Yuki!-grito violet ruborizada-hiciste esto aproposito verdad.

-C-claro que no.

-Que bien iremos juntos yuki-kun-decia soñadoramente jane al arrojarse a yuki.

-A-asi claro jane dejame continuar.

-Donde e visto algo asi antes-se dijo asi mismo gray al ver tal escena.

-sigue lamia scale-grito levy para callar el ajetreo causado por los mayores de las familias dreyar,fullbuster y fernandez-iran los restantes de la familia fullbuster osea ur,gray , juvia, wendy, y flame.

-P-pero y mizu-dijo inmediatamente juvia.

-O bueno creo que no lo tenia contemplado-dijo bastante apenada levy al rebisar papel tras papel.

-No te preocupes levy-san, mamá, yo llevare a mizu conmigo-comento yuki.

-Yuki, tu hermano es una gran responsabilidad-empeza gray.

-Lo se papá es por eso que lo decidi, ademas no es la primera vez que me quedo solo con mizu.

-Por juvia esta bien, hace mucho que no pasa tiempo a solas con gray-sama-dijo alucinando.

-Calmate juvia-le regaño mientras esta lo abrazaba.

-Bueno y por ultimo saber tooth y los elegidos son lucy,laxus, gajeel, jellal, romeo y todos los niños.

-!QUEEE¡-gritaron al unisono todos los miembros del gremio.

-Como que los niños-pregunto lucy.

-S-si bueno, veran es que si el gremio es un objetivo, no creo que debamos de dejar a los pequeños solos-trato de aclarar levy a sus compañeros.

Y asi se dio la noche y todos juntaron sus maletas y equipaje en la estacion para ir a sus respectivos destinos.

-P-pero yuki no olvides que deben dormir temprano, y-y no olvides que no deben comer tarde a ¿y llevas un sueter?-atacaba juvia con una tras otra recomendacion de viaje.

-Estoy bien mamá-dijo yuki al quitarse las manos de su madre del rostro.

-Vamos juvia, deja a yuki debemos irnos-dijo gray viendo el reloj de la estacion y arrebatando las manos de su mujer a su hijo y arrastrandola con el.

-por otro lado-

-Mamá, veras a papá cuando regresemos, asi que podrian djar de abrazarse-decia algo incomodo simón.

-Nada de eso, debemos aprovechar el ahora-le dijo erza mientras soltaba asu esposo.

-Tranquilo, hermano, algun dia puedes sentir lo mismo que mamá en estas situaciones-dijo muy seria violet.

-Lo se, pero debemos irnos.

-Flame quedate quieto, debo de arreglar tu ropa-le grito lucy mientras perseguia a flame.

-Yo ayudo-grito suki-abrete puerta de la doncella: virgo-tras esto salio el espiritu celestial quien empezo a correr tras flame con suki en brazos.

-Quiere castigarme ahora princesa

-No virgo-chan quiero que arregles un nuevo traje para flame-nii y alice-nee.

-Y yo por que necesito un traje nuevo les grito la pelirosa.

-A sus ordenes princesa-dijo virgo mientras atrapaba a flame y a alice quien tambien se trato de escapar y les puso unos trajes nuevos, el de flame era un pantalon blanco igual pero cambio su chaleco por unos con mangas y de un color negro intenso con detalles dorados y unas botas negras.

-¡Pero que!-murmuro flame mientras veia su traje nuevo.

-Pienso que flame-kun se ve muy guapo con eso-se dijo a si misma ur que observaba desde el tren.

Mientras que el traje de alice constaba de un top hasta el busto de color negro con franjas blancas y una falda de igual color pero con botas blancas y una pequeña capa blanca callendo de atras.

-N-no esta tan mal-dijo gale quien esta parado junto a ellos.

-Me siento diferente-comento algo pesimista alice quien dio por aludido el comentario de gale.

-Pienso que te vez bien alice-dijo simon tratando de disimular el rojo que luchaba en sus mejillas con el rojo de su cabello.

-Tu crees?!

-Por supuesto.

-Simon, gale, alice, ya es hora-les grito erza desde dentro del tren.

-Debemos irnos lo siento-se despidio alice de sus hermanos y su madre.

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

-Muy bien ur ahora ponte esta parte-se eschucho de juvia desde el baño

-No me pondre eso nunca-respondio a gritos ur.

-Muy bien chicos que les parece, a que esta mona-solto juvia mientras señalaba a su hija de cabellos oscuros que vestia ahora un short de color oscuro de mezclilla que dejaba ver la cola de su marca de fairy tail, una blusa de manga larga de color blanco y un chaleco azul oscuro con detalles claros, unas botas negras de agujetas que le llagaban a las rodillas y una mariposa que adornaba su cabello largo, al ver esto tanto gray y flame que estaban sentados juntos quedaron en blanco.

-No me miren asi-solto al fin una muy avergonzada ur.

-Lo siento hija, estas preciosa, como tu madre-murmuro lo ultimo pero aun asi la gran juvia lo escucho y se le echo ensima gritando cosas incomprensibles.

-Te vez fabulosa ur-chan-solto wendy quien no dejaba de ver la pele de gray po liberarse.

Claro que flame quien aun no creia lo que veia se aprovecho de la confusion de ambos padres para decirle-yo tambien creo que te vez bonita-al oido lo cual dejo roja totalmente a la peliazul.

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

-Que bien que vinieramos juntos yuki-dijo jane quie estaba aferrada al brazo de el joven mago al que poco le importaba.

-Pido este asiento dijo violet al ver el numero de asientos disponibles (cabe mencionar que este asiento no estaba rodeado por nadie mas)

-como siempre la amargada de violet se va sola.

-¿Como me llamaste? demonio-contraataco violet.

-Como me recuerdan a erza y a mi-dijo mientras recordaba mira.

-Podrian callarse, mizu trata de dormir y ustedes estan gritando, si no se callan el podria hacer que una tormenta de nieve o un tsunami nos llegara asi que guarden silencio.

Ambas jovenes magas se quedaron en un silencio incomodo,jane volvia a su asiento junto a su madre mientras violet se quedaba estatica.

-L-lo siento yuki, si sirve de algo, p-puedo ayudarte con mizu, ¿si quieres?-solto al fin algo preocupada.

-No, solo, no pasa nada estoy bien, asi que tranquila-dijo ya mas tranquilo haciendo que jane y violet se ruborizaran pero esta ultima soltandole un gran golpe para ocultarlo.-

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

-Mamá que le sucede a natsu-san-pregunto bastante preocupado simon.

-N o te preocupes hijo, eso le pasa a todos los dragon slayer.

-Pero entonces-dijo voltendo hacie gale y alice quienes tambien estaban tirandos en el piso medio inconcientes.

-Ya que-suspiro el pelirrojo.

-Dime simon,¿no estas emocionado por ir a mermaid heel?

-No deberias ser tu la que este emocionada mamá, hace mucho que no vez a la tia kagura.

-Si tienes razon,sabes, ella estaba muy feliz de que te pusieramos simon.

-Si me lo supongo aunque no estaba muy feliz de quien era mi padre.

-Tu padre cometio errores y se castigo muy duro por eso, sin embargo el no debia imponer su castigo, por eso fue perdonado-dijo algo seria pero cambio su humor a algo mas feliz-Pero no me referia a ver a kagura.

-A que te refieres?

-Pues, no estas emocionado por ver a hinata-chan.

-*Sonrojo*P-por que deberia.

-Bueno tu sabes...

-dtfygio#$%hthhye%dsgthj%ifl/#""#$%&

-Que fue eso?-grito simon al tiempo que se apagaban las luces.

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

-Demonios se fue la luz, violet, jane, mira-san estan bien?

-Estoy bien yuki-dijo jane al aferrarse a su brazo.

-Yo tambien, aqui esta mizu, parece que el esta bien-solto violet al cargar a mizu de donde estaba.

-Parece que se detuvo el tren chicos abra que salir siganme-grito seriamente mira quien ya habia sacado su magia.

Notas*

-Ya se que diran que estuvo muy corto y no hubo accion pero se me borro el otro y ya me habia tradado mucho en hacer este de nuevo asi que disculpen.

-Tambien se que hay muchas faltas de ortografia pero es que estoy escribiendo en wordpad y no se si estoy bien,mal, cuanto llevo, si es poco o mucho asi que cialquier siguerencia o comentario es bienvenido.

**FICHAS**

**JULIET CONBOLT**

**PADRES:** WENDY Y ROMEO CONBOLT

**EDAD: **11 AÑOS

**MAGIA: **DRAGON SLAYER DEL CIELO

**MARCA**: BRAZO IZQUIERDO (AZUL)

**GUSTA: **LUCKY,ROMEO,MARK,NICOLE,CHARLE, SOFIE Y LUKE VASTIA

**NO GUSTA: **FLAME, HAPPY, GALE Y MAKAROV, POR SER RUIDOSOS

**NICOLE**

**PADRES: **HAPPY Y CHARLE

**MAGIA: ** AEREA

**GUSTA: **ALICE,FLAME Y SUKI (MAS QUE NADA FLAME)

**NO GUSTA: **QUE NO HAYA PESCADO PARA COMER

**LUCKY**

**PADRES: **HAPPY Y CHARLE

**MAGIA: ** AEREA

**GUSTA: **JULIET,WENDY,CHARLE,HAPPY, MARK

**NO GUSTA: **GAJEEL,PANTHERLILY,GALE,MAKAROV. (SE BURLAN DE EL POR SER PEQUEÑO A PESAR DE QUE ES CASI UN BEBÉ)


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a hiro mashima-sensei**

-¿Ur-chan estas bien?-pregunto wendy levantandose del piso con ayuda de flame.

-Si, estoy bien, ¿mamá, papá?-solto ur volteando a ver a todas partes.

-Aqui estamos-dijo juvia que abrio la puerta hacia el otro vagon del tren.

-Fuimos a ver que paso-agrego gray.

-Juvia-chan estas bien

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi wendy-chan.

-Pero entonces ¿que sucedio tio?-pregunto flame mas calmado soltando a wendy.

-No me llames asi enano-dijo gray jalandole la cara.

Si bien lucy despues de arreglar las cosas con juvia habian concordado en que eran como de la familia y ya que ur y flame siempre andaban juntos de pequeños este comenzo a llamarlo tio.

-No habia nada afuera, al parecer solo fue un peqeuño contratiempo en la maquinaria-comento juvia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Ya veo entonces el tren...kya!-grito wendy al caer de nuevo por el recien inicado movimiento del tren.

**-en el tren hacia mermaid heel- **

-Natsu-san, alice, gale estan bien?-pregunto simon bastante preocupado.

-Estamos bien-grito alice con el poco aliento que le quedaba por tener ensima a gale.

-Donde demonios esta natsu-solto erza con una gran aura de destruccion.

-Karyuu no tekken-se oyo desde afuera del tren.

-Es el puño de fuego, es papá!

Rapidamente todos salieron del tren para encontrarse con natsu y un joven mago que estaba en los aires con una armadura y una capa roja al igual que susu ojos y un cabello plateado.

-Veo que ya despertaron los demas-sonrio el peli plateado.

-¿Que quieres y por que detuviste el tren?-grito erza ya invocando alguna de sus armaduras.

-Vaya, vaya pero si no vine a pelear contigo erza.

-¿Entonces que quieres?-grito simon.

-Solo vengo a dejarles un recado de parte de mi amo-agrego sin dejar aquella sonrisa burlona.

-¿Amo?-se dijo asi misma la pelirosa.

-Sip, del gran lord hakai, quiere que sepan que no importa que tanto se preparen acabaran perdidos asi que, sera mejor que regresen y pasen el tiempo que les queda con sus sere queridos.

-Tu maldito-fue lo unico que pudo decir natsu antes de que este se esfumara.

**-tren a blue pegasus-**

-Demonios, tendremos que seguir a pie-se maldijo jane quien solo se abrazaba por el frio.

-No deberias de quejarte tanto por eso jane-murmuro mira quien guiaba a los jovenes.

-Oye estas bien violet no quieres que te ayude-pregunto yuki bastante perocupado y apenado por la situiacion de la maga pelimorada.

*Flash-back*

-Buaaaaaa, buaaaaaa,mami!-lloriqueaba mizu tras el apagon.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo no pasa nada (papá me matara si se entera de esto)-decia yuki para tranquilizar a su pequeño hermano al tiempo que volteaba a ver como nieve empezaba a caer a las afueras del tren.

-No podremos salir de aqui hasta que mizu-kun se calme y deje de llorar verdad?

-Si, lo siento mira-san, no suele pasar esto.

-Tranquilo mizu-se oyo de violet quien estaba inclinada hablando con el peliazul-Ya todo paso, si te calmas y dejas de llorar te regalare esta paleta,¿esta bien?-este acto materno sorprendio a todos pero mas a yuki y jane quienes quedaron completamente en blanco al ver que funciono, pero mas sorprendidos al ver que de inmediato mizu se abalanso sobre violet y se aferro a ella como lo hace con su madre.

*Fin flash-back*

-Y desde ese momento no te a soltado-balbuceo jane.

-Si pero me parece extraño que no haya dejado de nevar, normalmente para en cuanto mamá lo tranquiliza, pero ya lleva algo de tiempo.

-Puede que sea por que sigue oscuro aqui a fuera-trato violet de tranquilizar a yuki

**-Por la mañana-**

-No puede ser ur-chan cuanto has crecido-grito lyon quien fue el primero en verlos.

-Lyon-san, no puedo respirar-trato de decirle la pequeña peliazul.

-Ur-chan ¿eres tu?-grito rapidamente un albino de no mas de 15 años.

-Luke-kun que gusto verte-le sonrio con franqueza al liberarse.

-¿Quien es el?-se murmuro a si mismo flame al sentirse extrañado de aquellas personas nuevas.

-Flame-kun tu no los conoces ¿verdad?-se le acerco wendy con una sonrisa- El hombre de cabello palteado es lyon vastia, un buen amigo de juvia-chan y gray, y el pequeño es luke vastia, su hijo, ellos son buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Ellos?

-Los fullbuster y los vastia.

-Ya veo

-!Wendy¡-grito una pelirosa que salia del gremio con una pequeña niña tras ella.

-Chelia, cuanto tiempo-se alejo wendy para saludar a su amiga y a la pequeña que la acompañaba.

-Me temo niño que te has quedado solo-sentencio gray medio burlandose de flame.

-Ya veras tio

-Que no me llames asi.

-Cierto, luke quiero presentarte a un buen amigo-dijo ur jalando al susodicho hacia la entrada.

-Detente ur, podrias caerte si no te fijas por donde vas

-Tonterias, bueno luke, quiero presentarte a flame dragneel un dragon slayer de fuego y mi amigo de la infancia-dijo ur con un extraño animo como si se hubiera renovado-y flame-kun el es luke vastia hijo de un gran amigo de la familia y amigo de...de la infancia-termino cortandose un poco.

-¿Ocurre algo ur?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos jovenes.

-N-no es nada es solo que..

-Si necesitas algo llamame-volvieron a repetir los muchachos, solo que esta vez luke se llevo lejos flame dejando a ur sola.

-Que quieres con ur-chan-bufo luke.

-No deberia preguntar yo eso

-Por supuesto que no, si ur-chan y yo somos mas cercanos

-A si, y por que jamas habia escuchado de ti-se burlo flame con una sonrisa.

-Que, ¿ninguna vez?

-Ninguna-reafirmo

-Puedes tener razon,pero ami me llama luke y a ti siempre te agrega el -kun

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que me tiene mas confianza a mi

-Por supuesto que no.

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-A ninguno-dijo la pequeña pelirosa que habia estado acompañando a cheria.

-¿Sofie?-dijo luke

-Luke mamá dice que la cena esta lista, y flame-san, ur-chan esta preocupada.

-Lo vez le importo mas yo-burlo el rubio.

-Que ya dije que yo-volvio a empezar el albino.

**-En mermaid heel-**

-Que gusto verte simon-decia kagura que no para de sonreir y abrazar al pelirojo.

-I-igualmente kagura-san-trato de responder.

-¿E-esto es normal, erza-san?-Pregunto alice discretamente al ver tal escena en que todas las miembros de aquel gremio no dejaban de saludar y abrazar a simon.

-Suele ser asi, nunca habias conocido a todos los miembros ¿verdad alice-chan?

-No,jamas, pero ¿por que lo quieren tanto?

-Que sucede ¿acaso estas celosa?

-¡P-por que lo estaria!

-Solo bromeaba contigo, kagura es una buena amiga mia y el nombre de simon se lo pusimos por su hermano mayor.

-Ya veo, asi que ellas son como de tu familia erza-san

-Por supuesto, al igual que tu-agrego abrazando derremte a la pelirosa.

-Y dime erza ¿quien es esta dulce jovencita?-pregunto kagura quien ya habia liberado a simon.

-Es hija de natsu y lucy.

-¡QUE!, una joven maga tan linda no puede ser hija de natsu-Se quejaron todas las chicas.

-Conmo qhje nod pfodrija (como que no podria)-replico natsu quien ya estaba sentado comiendo.

-O natsu estabas aqui, lo siento-rio milliana.

-Si,si como digas-trato de ignorarla el pelirosa.

Mientras tanto alice comenzaba a comer y seguia hablando con las mujeres de mermaid heel, simon solo estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta observando aquel paisaje.

-Sigues siendo el mismo simon-lo llamo un voz que se perdio en el pasillo continuo,dejando ver solo unos cabellos volar.

Rapidamente simon siguio aquella silueta por todo el gremio hasta dar con un cuarto totalmente cerrado, pero sin nadie a la vista.

-Demonios, la perdi otra vez-se maldijo.

-Mira arriba.

Seguido de esto simon volteo y apenas alcanzo a detener una katana que venia del techo, y era sostenida ni mas ni menos que por Hinata Mikazuchi, Una joven esbelta de cabello negro muy largo y suelto, en esos momentos vestia una falda tableada de color negro con detalles azules, una camisa formal desabrochada de arriba, una corbata azul floja, una sudadera negra con gorro y unas botas largas con medias negras.

-¡Hinata!, tratas de matarme-regaño el pelirrojo que estaba tirado en el piso con ella ensima.

-Ni siquiera la habia desenfundado-trato de redimirse, lo cual paresia funcionar ya que simon y ella empezaron a reirse.

**-Equipo de blue pegasus-**

-Mira-san es un gusto tenerla aqui-decian al unisono todos los miembros que no dejaban de verla.

-Igualmente muchachos-sonrio como siempre.

-Creo que no deberian de olvidar que mamá ya dejo el modelaje, tiene 2 hijos y esta casada con ni mas ni menos que laxus-trato de explicar jane.

-Ni siquiera te hicieron caso, lo siento jane-trato yuki de animarla.

-Por cierto donde esta violet-san-dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-No me habia dado cuenta,donde estara?-menciono el peliazul.

-Jane como te va?-repitio el joven.

-Muy bien, haru-kun-le sonrio esta.

-Chicos, que tal se ve violet ahora?-grito mira haciendo que todos voltearan a ver el nuevo atuendo de la pelimorada, en especial yuki y su haru el hijo mayor de ren y sherry.

-Pero no se me queden viendo-exigio titania en un grito.

-Aqui tienes,violet-le entrego yuki su abrigo para cubrirla, ya que su atuendo constaba de su tipica chongo pero chino esta vez, atado con un lazo blanco y sus do mechones,unas botas cafes oscuras hasta las rodillas, medias negras hasta cerca del muzlo, una falda azul oscura tableada,una blusa de vetir con volantes,un chaleco negro y una sudadera azul oscura con detalles blancos bastabte parecida a la que solia usar su padre.

-Mamá, yo tambien quiero cambiarme-lloriqueaba jane.

-Para nada, este es un regalo especial para violet-chan.

-Te queda bien violet-yuki trato de ocultar el obvio sonrojo que estaba presente en sus mejillas.

-¿!E-encerio¡?-grito la pelimorada.

**-Equipo quatro cerberos-**

-Oe, bacchus, no deberias de beber asi frente a tus invitados-regaño cana quien parecia bastante madura, para tener un barril enorme a su lado.

-Mamá mejor no comentes nada, ¿vale?

-Pero dime victoria, quien es este jovencito-dijo mirando de reojo a makarov.

-Te lo dije dos veces papá, se llama makarov, m-a-k-a-r-o-v-dijo como si su padre fuese idiota.

-Y esa niña, me parece conocida-dijo mirando a lily.

-Bacchus-san, por favor no se acerque a mi hija-regaño levy al plantarle un libro en la cara.

-Idiota-bufo lily.

-Pero claro, eres hija de gajeel-dijo triunfantemente a lo que todos los demas solo pensaron-de verdad es idiota-

**-equipo saber tooth-**

-Niños formen una fila por favor-grito lucy tratando de atrapar a tetsu y a tatsuki.

-Estos mocosos ya me tienen harto-se maldijo gajeel tratando de no perder la cabeza.

-Con un demonio todos quietos ¡ya!-ordeno laxus y al instante todos se habian detenido.

-Vaya, laxus eres bueno con los niños, pense que gajeel seria el bueno con los niños.

-¿por que dices eso?-preguntaron al unisono.

-Por que mira-san es una gran madre y siempre veia a los niños con ella-señalo a laxus mientras explicaba, y despues volteaba con gajeel- y por que tu tienes 4 hijos.

-No por que no este con ellos se debe de decir que soy un mal padre-laxus trato de renegar.

-No era para tanto-dijo lucy tratando de disculparse.

-¿Lucy, eres tu?-se oyo de detras de los edificios donde estaban.

-No puede ser, ¡lissana!, eres tu-grito la rubia.

-La misma, ¿pero que hacen aqui, y donde estan los niños?

-Fueron a los otros gremios, sabes a que venimos ¿no?

-Si, lo se, sting y rogue-kun los estan esperando.

-Pero no es para que te pongas triste, ¿ademas donde estan tus niños?-sonrio, la cual se fijo en una pequeña rubia que se escondia detras de lissana.

-Hablando de ellos, no habias conocido a esta pequeña verdad?

-No para nada solo a weiss-kun, pero y esta pequeña-se inclino para estar a su altura-¿como te llamas?-le sonrio

-S-so-soy hikari, hikari eucliffe-chillo al fin la pequeña rubia.

-Va-vaya, que linda eres-solto lucy abrazando a la niña.

-Laxus, gajeel-saludo la albina.

-Lissana-respondieron ambos magos.

-Dime laxus, estas cuidando bien de mi nee-chan-miro acusadoramente al rubio que se limito a verla a los ojos.

-¡Eso es suficiente para mi!, vamos al gremio, todo mundo los espera.

**-En lamia scale- **

Habia una gran atmosfera chocante durante la cena, ya que tanto luke como flame se habian sentado uno a cada lado de ur y ni dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro.

-E-em, umm, etto, podrian pasarme la sal-dijo al fin ur quien estaba bastante palida por tal situacion.

-¡Claro!-dijeron al unisono.

-Podrian para esto de una buena vez-les grito.

-Pero ur-chan/ur-volvieron a repetir.

-Me colmaron la paciencia-regaño a ambos, y saliendo de aquella habitacion.

-Lo siento lyon-san, chelia-san-se disculpo juvia que se disponia a salir tras su hija.

-D-disculpe, juvia-san, le importaria si voy yo.

Notas*

-Bien bueno, para empezar queria anunciar que cambiare el pelo de lily y gale, digamos que los invierto, lily tendra el pelo negro y largo, mientras gale lo tendra azul tirandole a negro y corto.

no pondre todas las fichas puesto que algunos personajes como haru no saldran mucho y eso.

Muy bien aqui van las fichas de los nuevos.

**Luke vastia**

**padres: **lyon y chelia

**magia: **ice-make

**marca:**

**gusta: **ur, la magia, el gremio, el gran torneo

**no gusta: **flame, su hermana.

**Sofie vastia**

**magia: **god layer del cielo

**gusta:** luke,ur, juliet, mark, y sus padres.

**no gusta: **flame,gray y juvia (son ruidoso o molestos)

**Hinata Mikazuchi**

**Padres: **Kagura

**Magia: **espadas magicas (posee una katana solamente)

**Marca: **mitad del brazo derecho (morado)

**Gusta: **simon, espadas, erza y el gremio

**No gusta: **ruidoso, poca disiplina, gale y natsu.

**Hikari eucliffe**

**Padres: **Sting y lissana

**Magia: **dragon slayer de luz

**Marca:** brazo derecho

**Gusta: **tatsuki, alice, weiss, lucy, dulces

**No gusta: **flame, kuro,yami (por miedo)

-Espero les guste y lo sigan leyendo.

-Ya saben cualquier sugerencia o comentario, es bien recibido -(Thestardreamer)


	13. Hielo y fuego

**Los personajes pertenecen a hiro mashima-sensei**

-Lo siento lyon-san, chelia-san-se disculpo juvia que se disponia a salir tras su hija.

-D-disculpe, juvia-san, le importaria si voy yo.

-P-por supuesto que no flame-kun.

-Gracias-se excuso y salio de inmediato dejando perplejo a gray quien no sabia si salir tras el o quedarse ahi.

-¿Ur?,¿donde te metiste?-suspiro fuertemente y abrio un pequeño cuarto de servicio que estaba a un lado del pasillo encontrandose con una pequeña niña que lloraba-Aqui estas-susurro acercandose a ella.

-Vete flame-kun, quiero estar sola-lloriqueo.

-Por supuesto que no me voy a ir, ¿que clase de persona crees que soy?-le toco dulcemente la mejilla llamando su atencion.

-¿Por que flame-kun y luke no se pueden llevar bien?-pregunto un poco mas tranquila.

-Es culpa de ese tipo yo no le e echo nada-se excuso rapidamente.

-Largo!

-Esta bien, esta bien, supongo que es natural, es contralo el hielo y yo el fuego.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Es obvio no, el fuego y el hielo no son compatibles.

-!ERES UN IDIOTA FLAME!-grito muy exaltada y salio corriendo otra vez pero esta vez mas rapido que cualquiera.

-¿P-pero que hice esta vez?

-Y todavia lo preguntas, niño tonto-le dijo gray apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Que paso tio,¿ juvia-san se quizo quedar a solas con lyon-san?-se burlo el rubio.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras tio!

-Entonces vete a molestar a otro lado-se volteo para evitar su mirada.

-Me ire, pero eres tu el que se quedara con la duda de por que ur esta triste-rio y empezo a marcharse.

-¡Espera!

-¿Ahora que quieres?

-Necesito saber por que ur se enojo-declaro al fin con un puchero.

-O lo siento no te escuche, sera ese eco tuyo que me impide decirte-siguio burlandose.

-Por favor, gray-san te pido que me digas que hize que puso asi a ur-se arrodillo en el suelo para suplicarle de una manera tan correcta que dejo en bastante sorprendido a gray quien no creia que ese fuese el hijo de natsu.

-Esta bien te lo dire.

-Genial, ¿entonces?

-Muy sencillo, ¿que tipo de magia usa ur?

-Que pregunta mas boba, usa la misma magia que tu, magia de hi..de... hielo-balbuceo para si, al quedarse paralizado en aquella revelacion.

-Exactamente, ¿que crees que pensaba ur cuando dijeste aquello del hielo y el fuego?

-De verdad que soy un idiota-se cubrio los ojos y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

**-En mermaid heel-**

Desde el encuantro con hinata, simon y ella no se habian separado y solo conversaban y se reian de incoerencias.

-¿Asi que mi Mikazuchi-san es amiga de la infancia de simon?-pregunto la pelirosa

-Asi es-contesto una felina bastante animada.

-Ya veo.

-Pero alice-chan me preguntaba...

-Si, ¿que sucede?-les contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso tu sales con gale-kun?-solto sin ningun cambio en su rostro bastante distraido.

-¿Q-que t-te hace pensar e-eso?-trato de desviar la mirada.

-Bueno, pues des que llegaron simon a estado con hina-chan y tu con gale-kun.

-No, bueno no es eso-volteo a observar al dragon slayer que estaba deborando su desayuno y luego al pelirrojo que hablaba alegremente con la pelinegra.

-Entonces alice-chan...

-Si-volvio a responderle mientras la miraba sin alguna exprecion en su rostro.

-¿A cual prefieres?-le susurro al oido, y rapidamente le subieron los colores al cuerpo y no paraba de hervir por aquel rubor.

-N-ninguno-grito mientras salia corriendo.

-Aguarda alice-trato de llamarla simon quien acababa de entrar en aquella habitacion.

-Asi que esa es alice-hablo hinata desde su espalda.

**-En quatro cerberos-**

-Bacchus-san alejese de mi hija-le grito levy quien traia consigo a lily que como siempre leia un libro sin poner mucha atencion en el ambiente.

-Pero es que sigo sin creer que sea la hija de gajeel y tuya para colmo-le grito muy ebrio como de costumbre.

Todos se quedaron con cara de *eso que quiso decir*

-Disculpa que no lo paresca pero ella es mi hija y de gajeel, te guste o no-sentencio bastante molesta.

-Tu padre nunca aprendera ¿verdad?-suspiro cana al ver la escena.

-Bueno digamos que no es el unico-volteo a verla muy consiente de lo que le decia.

-A mi me respetas-grito aunque estaba ebria y eso hacia que perdiera la nocion de la que decia.

-Tenias que ser mi madre-suspiro victoria.

-No te preocupes, tus padres no son tan malos-le dijo makarov desde atras donde nadie sabe como pero bacchus ya estaba abrazandolo y diciendo incoerencias por el alcohol.

-*Lo siento*-trato de decirle sin hablar.

-*No importa*-le contesto el albino.

**-En sabertooht-**

**-**De modo que has crecido mucho-se sorprendio lucy al ver a un joven de 15 años, de pelo blanco, que vestia un chaleco azul fuerte con un gorro que tenia una especie de recubierta que sobresalia, debajo una playera negra y unos pantalones blancos olgados.

-Lucy-san, me averguenza-contesto el muchacho un poco sonrojado.

-LUCY-gritaron detras de ella dos hombre altos y fornidos que cargaban consigo bastantes niños pequeños.

-Gajeel, laxus por aqui-saludo la rubia.

-No te costaba nada ayudarnos-regaño laxus.

-Lo siento pense que ambos estarian bien si los dejaba solos por un tiempo.

-Ga...gajeel-san-saludo nerviosamente al ver a aquel moreno que cargaba algunas maletas y 2 niños.

-Enano-trato de saludar aquel hombre.

-¿Vienen solos?-reviso la entrada el joven albino.

-Lo siento weiss-kun, pero alice, lily y ur no vinieron esta vez-sonrio alegremente la rubia.

-No las esperaba a ellas-volteo a ver a otro lado evitando las miradas.

-Lo siento lucy, laxus, gajeel, pero sting esta muy ocupado ¿asi que no les importaria esperar?-decia bastante avergonzada una albina.

-No, bueno, es que queriamos regresar lo mas pronto posible, no queriamos dejar a los niños sin sus padres mucho tiempo.

-Lo veo muy dificil...

-Pero si no hay otra opcion...

-Dicelo a ella-sugirio laxus de quien colgaba 1 niño.

-Esta seguro laxus-pregunto gajeel.

-No, pero no me voy a quedar de niñero para siempre mientras los demas regresan al gremio, tengo trabajo sabes-dijo casi gritando y algo enojado.

Tras eso, todos los adultos se sentaron juntos en una pequeña habitacion donde poco a poco laxus y lucy le explicaban el descubrimiento de violet a lissana quien no paraba de verlos de forma muy expectante y preocupada, hasta que finalmente se despidieron y regresaron a la estacion.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea decirselo a lissana?-dijo lucy jugueatendo con su bolsa.

-Me da igual-respondio gajeel.

-Pero es que se veia tan preocupada.

-Da lo mismo, ya se lo dijimos, era inevitable si queremos ayudarlos y mantenerlos a salvo.

Lucy lo miro sorprendida ante tal respuesta-si que levy-chan te a cambiado-bufo lucy mas picarona.

-E-esa e-enana no a h-hecho nada-volteo el moreno para evitar el sonrojo que se habia apoderado de el.

-Lo que digas, gajeel~-rio burlonamente.

**-En blue pegasus-**

-Podrian dejarme en paz-gritaba violet muy enojada por ser perseguida por lo miembros del gremio.

-Tranquilizate violet, esto no es nada comparado con como me presiguen a mi o a mamá-burlo jane al verla tan deseperada.

-Deja de molestarla-dijo el recien llegado peliazul con mizu en brazos-violet-la llamo mientras se le acercaba y la jalaba lejos de aquellos magos.

-¿Q-que sucede yuki?-respondio esta bastante aliviada de haber sido separada de aquellos hombres.

-Mizu a estado preguntando por ti todo el dia-dijo rendido de cansancio cayendo sobre el hombro de ella.

-¿¡Ehh!? si, ya veo-dijo un poco exaltada al principio hasta que empezo a sentir murmullos a sus espaldas.

-¿Que sucede?-se levanto yuki al escuchar los murmullos.

-Nada violet, yuki, es solo que pensamos que parecen una pareja de recien casados-rio mirajane.

-R-recien c-casados-balbuceo la pelimorada.

-Mas bien parecen una familia, con mizu como hijo-rio haru.

-F-familia-volvio a balbucear, que a todo esto yuki segui como dormido por que ni hacia mas que quedarse viendo un lugar en especifico sin ninguna razon en particular.

-Yuki~-llamo jane, pero violet fue mas rapida y le hablo.

-Yuki, ¿estas bien, que te pasa?

-N-nada-murmuro-es solo que anoche no pude dormir con mizu y estoy algo cansado.

-Pues podria...-intento opinar la rubia.

-Te llevare a mi cuarto para que descanses y cuidare de mizu-volvio a ganarle a jane.

-Mira-san-entro bastante exaltado un mensajero de blue pegasus.

-¿Que sucede?

-Acabamos de recibir informes de que mermaid heel a sido atacado-grito el mensajero haciendo que de inmediato violet,yuki y jane se levantaran y corrieran con ella.

-No puede ser-cayo rendida violet-simon, mamá-empezaron a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-Tanquila violet, estaran bien-le grito yuki quien estaba mas despierto que de costumbre.

-¿!Como lo sabes?!

-Por que conosco a simon y a erza-san, ellos deben estar bien-la abrazo para contener su llanto que dejaba en shock a mira y a jane.

-Simon, mamá-murmuro violet entre los brazos de yuki.

**-Mermaid heel-**

**-**Te has vuelto muy bueno en cuanto a las espadas simon-dijo hinata que estaba peleando contra una especie de lobo enorme pero con unas mutaciones mecanicas.

-Tu no estas tan mal hina-sonrio esta que estaba peleando con atra horda de mounstruos parecidos a los caballeros.

-Dejen de jugar y ataquen-grito gale golpeando a una especia de lagartija gigante con su brazo.

-Dime que no te imaginaste a flame-nii mientras golpeabas ese insecto.

-Gi-hi-rio el peliazul demostrando que alice habia acertado.

- Karyuu no tekken-grito la pelirosa soltando un puñetazo a un munstruo igual al de hinata.

-Asi se hace enana-grito gale tratando de encender la batalla.

-C-como digas, gale-recordo su platica con milliana.

**Flash-back**

_-Entonces alice-chan..._

_-Si-volvio a responderle mientras la miraba sin alguna exprecion en su rostro._

_-¿A cual prefieres?-le susurro al oido, y rapidamente le subieron los colores al cuerpo y no paraba de hervir por aquel rubor._

_-N-ninguno-grito mientras salia corriendo._

_se dirigio a la pequeña habitacion que se le habia asigando y de inmediato se acurruco en una esquina tratano de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la pregunta de milliana._

_-¿A cual prefiero?-suspiro pesadamente._

_-A ambos los conosco desde que tengo memoria, ambos son mis amigos de la infancia,a ambos los concidero especiales,pero... ¿a cual prefiero? eso es mas dificil de decir-penso alice._

_-Simon siempre es considerado, pero gale es muy fuerte, simon siempre esta cuando lo necesito, pero gale siempre me protege, simon tiene a hinata, pero gale ni tiene a nadie mas, ¿verdad?_

**-Fin flash-back-**

-No debo distraerme-penso alice.

-¿Alice estas bien?- llego el pelirojo a su lado para evitar que uno de esos mounstruo llegara cerca de ella.

-Simon-susurro-E-estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda-corrio lejos donde volvio a pelear con aquellos fenomenos.

-¿Que le sucede?-pregunto gale al acercarce a simon quien habia quedado perplejo.

-N-nada-grito bastante enojado sin saber el por que.

-Y ahora que les pico a estos dos-penso gale devolvioendole el ataque a otra lagartija robotica.

-Me temo simon que has vuelto a perder-rio la pelinegra.

-¿A si?, todavia no termino-le dijo simon-Myōjō no Yoroi (armadura de la estrella del mañana)-musito el pelirojo cambiando de armadura por una blanca con dos espadas.

-Vaya-exclamo hinata-eso si me gusto simon, pero aun asi no ganaras.

- Tetsuryū no hoko-se oyo del otro lado del campo de batalla

-No tienes por que gritarme gale-espeto alice.

-Si sigues estorbando en mi camino la hare-trato de defenderse.

-Tu crees que estoy estorbando...pero yo... solo quiero estar mas cerca de ti gale...

-!¿Que?¡-contesto el paliazul en shock.

**-Lamia scale-**

**-Flame pov-**

-Desde ayer que ur no a aparecido frente a mi, lo se por que juvia-san siempre dice que ur ya desayuno o ya salio o acaba de bajar, es obvio que me esta evitando, pero como voy a disculparme si me evita, demonios con esta mujer-pensó.

-Tio, ¿sabe donde esta ur?-corria lver a gray llegando a la sala del gremio.

-No lo se, espera ¿no me digas que no has solucionado nada?-se rio de mi.

-Es por que tu hija me esta evitando-le grite bastante furioso, pobre , el no tiene la culpa de mi enojo.

-Es bastante normal que te evite, tu si que la hiciste enojar-se volvio a burlar de mi.

-¿Y que si tienes razon y fue mi culpa?, ella deberia dejarme explicarle.

-¿Y que le vas a explicar?, siquiera lo has pensado, lo que le diras.

-Odio decirlo pero gray tenia razon, ni siquiera me habia paradoa pensar que le diria, no puedo creer cuanto mas idiota podia ser.

**-Mermaid heel-**

-Podemos controlar esta situacion erza, pueden irse-grito kagura quien enfrntaba a varios mounstruos con su espada enfundada.

-Nada de eso, no las dejare-respondio erza en la misma situacion-¿Verdad natsu?

-Por supuesto, hace mucho que no me divertia asi-grito enrespuesta mientras soltaba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra.

-No hay por que alarmarse kagura, fairy tail no abandona a sus amigos-sonrio erza bastante segura de si.

-Simon no es justo que cambies de armadura a cada rato-exigio la pelinegra.

-O vamos, aprende a ser una buena perdedora-se rio de ella mientras tocaba su cabeza e incidentalmente volteaba al lugar donde se encontraban alice y gale.

**-Simon pov-**

-¿Por que estaban alice y gale parados enmedio de un campo de batalla?, ¿por que? digo era normal verlos hervir de emocion en una pelea pero ahora simplemente estaban parados enfrente del otro-comenze a enfadarme cuando lo pense.

-Simon ¿estas bien?-me llamo hina.

-Si, todo bien-trate de mentirle, pero se que no funciono, me conoce bastante como para dejarse engañar.

-Sabes que se que estas mintiendo-me dijo mientras volteaba a donde estaba viendo hace unos segundo.

-No-la detuve antes de que los viera-sera mejor que sigamos peleando-volvi a cambiarme de armadura.

-Esta bien-me dijo no muy convencida.

La lleve a otro lado hasta que perdi de vista a alice y a gale quienes seguin parados sin hacer ningun movimiento.

**-Gale pov-**

-¿Que demonios trata de decir esta enana? dice que quiere estar mas cerca de mi, pero ella siempre a estado son el idiota de las armaduras, puede que al fin se haya dado cuanta de mis sentimientos-se golpeo la cabeza-Que estoy pensando estas son cursilerias como las de los libros de mamá y los de lucy-san.

-Gale...-me llamó-dime algo...

-No, no es nada-trate de evadir su comentario.

-Pero...

-Ahora que-me grite interiormente.

-Q-que piensas de lo que te dije-parecia muy preocupada al respecto.

-S-sobre que-evadir era lo unico que se me venia a la mente.

-Pues...

-Alice ven vamos a pelear juntos-grito natsu desde el otro lado junto a erza-san, gracias era lo unico que se me venia a la mente.

-Papá, ya voy-ella corrio lejos, gracias al cielo me salve.

-Gale-me llamo ni mas ni menos que simon, parecia bastante molesto.

-¿Que quieres?-le conteste, no estaba para perder mas batallas por otra charla, ademas estaba bastante confundido por lo que dijo la enana.

-¿Que le sucede a alice?-pregunto bastante serio al respecto.

-¿Eso no te incumbe?- o vamos aqui vienen los celos, todo el gremio menos alice saben que simon la quiere, pero no voy a dejar que me quite esta victoria.

-Solo dime-volvio a pedir, jamas le dire, esto es entre ella y yo, demonios otra vez esas cursilerias.

-Te dire si me ganas en una batalla-fue lo unico que se me vino a la mente.

**-Lamya scale-**

-Maldicion-grito flame chocando su puño llameante contra una pared.

-Oye no puedes andar destruyendo el gremio como te plasca-regaño luke apagando el puño del rubio con su magia.

-No estoy de humor hielito-dijo cortantemente.

-¿Que te pasa, ur aun te evita?-se burlo el albino.

-No me estes jodiendo, no ahora-lo sujeto fuertemente de sus ropas-Mi padre y mi hermana estan en una pelea contra no se que tipos en mermaid heel y no se como esten, asi que una palabra mas-Lo azoto contra la pared y encendio su puño- y te quemo la cara.

-¡Flame-kun detente!-grito la peliazul desde el marco de la puerta.

-Ur...-solto a luke quien se habia quedado en shock.

Notas*

-Ya se que esta muy corto, pero juro que se ven muy largos.

-Si tienen una sugerencia o una queja o algo dejenmela en un review.

-Agradezco los comentarios te todos los que leen mi fic.

-Quize poner un poco de pelea en esta parte por que me habia concentrado en parejas y eso.

-Si quieren que cierre una pareja diganme cual y ya yo vere si se puede o no.

-Sigan leyendo y muchas gracias.

ATTE: (THESTARDREAMER)


End file.
